Darkness Excludes No One
by KounetsuDeb
Summary: How Harry got into these situations he had no idea. Now he's stuck on this hellhole of a planet and now he's hearing whispers... SLASH! VIOLENCE! CHARACTER DEATH!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Do not own.

**Author's note:** Okay, this was an idea for a story I got after finally watching 'Pitch Black' all the way through. I've seen some good stories come from this crossover and thought I would give it a try myself. My other stories will take priority, so updates would be rare and random…but I would like to finish this once I have the time.

* * *

Hermione was right, Harry had to be the human incarnation of a trouble magnet; how else would he get into these situations? There he was, minding his own business in the jungles of the Amazon where he was doing research as an Unspeakable, when a dart stabs him in the neck and he collapses to the forest floor. Did he forget to mention he was in his panther animagus form? …That might be important.

When he had woken up sometime later he found himself in a large metal cage, still in his panther form as he watched two men before him trading money before his cage was dragged up into a large merchant class spacecraft with an older spectacled man following behind him. He didn't know who the _fuck _Paris P. Ogleby thought he was, but the moment Harry had the chance that man was dead; Harry never approved of cannibalism, but that didn't count if he ate the man while he was a panther right?

And that's now he got to this point, held in a cryogenic cage in the middle of deep space with 40 some odd people and being taken to who knows where. He would have to find a way to escape, and probably wouldn't be able to for quite awhile. He had no idea how he was going to make it back to Earth; he had no idea if he would ever see his friends again.

Harry had been the first to wake up to the shuddering of the craft, the flashing lights and distress signals were the first hint that something had gone wrong with their ship…the next hint came from the bullet sized space rocks leaving the inside hull of the ship looking like Swiss cheese. He pulled himself up and slammed into the door of his cage repeatedly to try and make a break for freedom, but it was sealed tight and all Harry could do was snarl behind the heavy glass as he watched the members of the crew awaken; the captain had died quickly, hopefully since he was still in the process of waking up…maybe it didn't hurt when he was riddled with holes by more space-rock bullets.

Next was one of the men who smelled of gunpowder, then the dark-skinned man and the second woman on board the plane. Many of the others remained unconscious and only one man had been awake for as long, if not longer than Harry had. With the keen eyesight of a panther, he could easily see the warning label across this man's cryogenic chamber. The man reminded him of a predator, one that even he felt wary of. He knew this man was well aware of what was going on around him, even if he was blindfolded and secured with some of the strongest chains that Harry had ever seen outside of the magical world.

His attention was distracted from the human predator as he heard the only woman crewmember arguing with a man by the name of 'Owens'; it was difficult to tell from what he could hear at this distance, but it sounded like the woman wanted to drop 'excess cargo'…Most likely the passengers. Would Harry do the same if he was in her position, or would he be more like Owens and do what he could for them, even if it caused him to lose his life? He felt pretty confident that he would choose what Owens had, but one could never be sure until they were put into that situation.

The rumbling became louder and louder until finally with a sharp jerk what remained of the spaceship crashed against the hard surface of a planet, shredding the metal hull as if it was made of tissue paper. He could see through one of the halls the planet they were crashing into was insanely bright, after being in the darkness of space for weeks on end, such light was blinding. The ship rolled and skipped along the terrain of the barren desert hell of a planet before it finally came to a stop, and Harry's cage door smoothly slid open. He looked up in shock to see the man-predator before him with a smirk on those dark pink, slightly full lips.

"Well now kitty-cat. What kind of beast would I be if I didn't help my fellow prisoner go free?" The man chuckled and caused Harry to nearly shiver in pleasure. That voice was pure, unadulterated sin. Harry felt more seduced by that voice alone than he had ever been in his entire life. He watched quietly as the man picked up a thin pair of black goggles and slid out of the room without a sound. Looking around the remainder of the craft he saw that the others were regaining consciousness and felt that he should do the same. He snuck off of the craft, only stopping by one of Ogleby's many crates of antiques to leave his mark. Pissing on the crate may have been a bit petty, but it was pretty satisfying in Harry's mind. With that, Harry leapt out of the ship and onto the hot sandy terrain.

* * *

"He's gone. Somehow that fucking bastard Riddick got away." Johns, a blond haired and blue eyed Merc, growled out angrily as he stormed back to the ship and the waiting survivors. He had only let that creature out of his sights for but a few moments as they tried to gather up supplies, and when he came back the man was gone.

"Oh…Oh, dear. Well that only makes matters worse then." Paris Ogleby nearly stuttered as he pushed open the lid of a sarcophagus and picked up a bottle of wine as well as a large ax. The man adjusted his broken glasses before he looked around at his fellow survivors, feeling pretty confident he was about to be mobbed upon.

"How do you mean worse?" The heavily accented voice of the Free-Prospector Shazza growled as she eyed the man she considered to be no better than a sniveling cockroach.

"Well, it seems that in addition to our convict escaping…my prize Black Panther from Brazil seems to be missing as well." The man gasped out and stepped back as angry faces flashed his direction.

"So let me get this straight; we have a convicted murderer running around merrily in the desert, as well as a man eating beast as well?" Carolyn Fry, the false 'captain' of the fallen ship muttered to herself as she ran her fingers through her short dirty blond hair. She ignored the comment from Johns about them both being 'man-eating beasts' as she growled out. "Well this just can't get any fucking worse can it?"

"Sure it can." The young woman ignored the cheeky grin from the pre-teen boy known as only 'Jack' as she tried to figure out how the hell she was going to get out of this mess.

* * *

So what does everyone think? Is this something worth continuing or am I just on a small high from finally watching all of 'Pitch Black' in one sitting? Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of this, honest.

**Author's Note**: Holy Hannah! I can very easily say I was not expecting the amount of responses to this story that I received. Maybe one or two reviews…but thirty-nine and counting? Thank you all for your encouragement, hopefully I got this next chapter out soon enough to satisfy.

* * *

Harry did not stray too far from the other survivors in the beginning, choosing for the moment to stay near the crash site and his current _prey._ He really didn't know what made him feel so blood thirsty; being stuck in his panther form for too long, being frustrated by the dry heat or maybe it's the whiney tone that always showed itself at the end of whatever Ogleby was saying.

Currently though he was hidden back behind the largest remains of the crash, tucked away between torn and shredded metal as he watched Paris B. Ogleby station himself upon the top of the craft; carefully shaded by a velvet parasol and all around far too comfortable for Harry's liking. It was just them at the moment, all the others were either inside or going off to try and find any water or sign of life. Harry slid out from the metal and crept forward, his belly low to the ground in traditional stalking position as he moved. He almost made it to the base of the craft before the metallic scent of dead blood drifted towards him on the breeze.

His short ears flickered to the left as they heard the soft sound of feet carefully making their way across the sand and up the hot metal. The girl, 'Jack' was creeping up on _his_ prey and preparing for an attack of her own. He immediately felt like growling, but decided to let the cub have its fun; it was common to let younger cubs learn to hunt on their own by play, practice makes perfect after all.

"…He'd probably get you right here. Right under the jaw, and you'd never even hear him coming. 'Cause that's how good Riddick is." Huffing laughter escaped him as he moved away from the crash, heading in the direction the other survivors had gone before. The kid was brilliant, bloody brilliant. She better not give Ogleby a heart attack though, his death belonged to Harry alone.

* * *

It was almost too easy to catch up with the other half of the group; the way they floundered and flocked to the blond haired blue eyed man reminded Harry far too much of sheep…or of wizards who were too simpering to save their own lives. He heard them proclaim that the thin white objects rising into the sky were trees, but he knew otherwise. Harry was downwind from the group, and from what scents he could gather from the faint breeze…everything but them on the surface was dead.

Harry chose not to show himself for now, choosing to move about the large pillars of bone that remained in the semblance of strange large beasts. He was curious to know if these were herbivores or otherwise, due to the age of the bones though it was hard to tell. Harry instead moved about the bones quietly as he studied each of the beings before him.

The first he laid his eyes on was the holy man and his three apprentices? Sons? Harry was not too sure of the depth of their relationships to one another, but it was obvious that if they were not biologically related…they should have been. The holy man Imam, as well as his youngest boy Ali seemed almost to bleed peacefulness and goodwill. It was a shame they had ended up on this hell planet, if no one deserved it, it was them.

The next person was the one called Johns; the so called Sheppard of this floundering flock, but seemed to be more of a wolf in sheep's clothing to be honest. Harry could easily admit the man was a predator, a weak one though. This man was the type who would take the chance to kill you while you were down, too cowardly to attack you while you were at full strength.

Perhaps instead the mantle of 'Sheppard' should instead go to the false captain Carolyn Fry. No, it was obvious that she carried the title only because she was too spineless to hand it over to anyone else. Harry had to admit she was making progress though, even if it was only in the form of baby steps. He could admit to himself that she had potential; hopefully she would live long enough to bring it to fruition.

"You know, you really seem to be far too intelligent to be nothing more than a regular pussycat." That deep sinful voice came from behind him and caused Harry to whip around to quickly face the other predator known as Riddick. Harry was shocked to see the taller man had snuck up on him so easily, the fact that the man had moved around undetected to his heightened hearing was frightening. He backed up a step, and crouched down a little before giving a quiet growl.

"Come on now, no need to be shy. You'll be doing us both a favor if you just admit it." Riddick leaned against one of the bone stacks, enjoying the brief respite in the shade. "I doubt the crew will take care to help you in that form. Hell, they might just decide to eat you."

Harry gave a soft hiss of displeasure before he lifted to sit on his hind legs and waved a paw in a move reminiscent of giving someone the finger before closing his eyes tightly. Riddick made no sound other then the soft intake of breath as he watched Harry's bones shift and snap, bending in and twisting in a way that could not possibly called natural until Harry stood in his human form before the man.

"Are you happy now?" Harry scoffed as he eyed the man through his bangs, leaning against his own pile of bones in an attempt to appear at ease with the whole situation. It was quite obvious to both of them however that the move was not as casual as it appeared, Harry would fight as wildly as his inner beast would have if Riddick chose to attack.

"Oh yes. Very pleased…_kitten_." Harry resisted the urge to hiss at the older man as Riddick gave a deep chuckle from his own words. Riddick lifted up from his spot and moved slowly towards him in a manner that reminded Harry of a predator's stalk. It seemed to be more canine then feline, perhaps a wolf. Yes, the idea of Riddick being a wolf seemed to be very fitting. Harry kept his body tense as he was approached, ready to strike at a moment's notice, only to be frozen in surprise when a well calloused and scarred hand came up to brush against his cheek.

"The others are running ahead kitten, you'll keep an eye on them for me won't you?" Riddick pulled his hand back a little as Harry made an attempt to bite those fingers that strayed too close to his lips. "It's common for two predators to hunt together as a team when they both have the same goal after all."

"Just leave Ogleby alive. Even if we do decide to share, he is my kill." Harry turned away from the man in an attempt to gain some distance only to have strong muscular arms wrap around him from behind. Riddick pressed his nose against the exposed skin of Harry's neck and inhaled deeply to take in the smaller man's sweet scent.

"Not to worry kitten. I wouldn't dare take him from you. Watching you kill the little bastard would be far too enjoyable." Riddick whispered just under his breath against Harry's ear, causing him to squirm and wiggle his way free.

"Fuck off Riddick." Harry grumbled as he stalked away from him, making his way after the group.

"Not without you kitten." Riddick stayed around long enough to hear the Englishman growl before returning to the crash site.

* * *

The journey through the canyon to the prospectors' camp was barely long enough to help curb Harry's temper. For the past two years of his in creditably long life (in his opinion anyway), the only propositions he had received were by his frightening fans that seemed to include most of the Wizarding world…and they were only interested in his title, wealth, fame, or all of the above. The irony of being cast onto this hell hole of a planet, and managing to find a man who wanted into his pants was not lost on him.

Harry took the long way around the remainder of the mountain, climbing over rocks and petrified brush before slowly making his way into camp. He had to be careful about just who he exposed himself to; he really had no wish to be shot, and it was in his best interests to show himself to those with enough compassion to keep him alive. He had barely taken a few steps into the campsite, approaching the others from the direction of the emergency shuttle when he noticed the world becoming hazy. For all the intense sunshine, the world was starting to look amazingly dark. As he fell to the ground Harry heard a delighted cry as Fry ran towards the small shuttle.

'…_When was the last time I had a drink of water again?'_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hard to believe we're barely twenty-five minutes into the movie huh?

Thank you again for all your reviews. Let me know what you think now that Harry and Riddick have now been properly introduced. (grins)

P.S: Incase some people get overly excited…I'm going to crush your hopes and dreams now. There will **not** be any full on sex scenes in this story. Definitely a bit of kissing, plenty of wandering hands…but they're going to be too focused on staying alive rather than going 'all the way'. Sorry kiddies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the following story or what it's about.

**Author's note**: I'm sure most of you will be sad to know that this story has almost completely captured my attention. I'm hooked on the plot, as well as your reviews…how sad right? A few people have commented on how short my chapters are…frankly, I like the length. And by them being shorter...I update sooner. If you would prefer longer updates with a longer wait period, feel free to include that in a review or PM.

I had some people concerned by the lack of foreshadowing before Harry passed out, which I can understand. But remember in these situations you really wouldn't be thinking too straight. A wizard kidnapped as a feline and dragged into space where the ship crashes and people are dying all around them…If I was him I might forget to take care of myself too.

I did respond to more reviews at the bottom, so feel free to take a look.

The following scene takes place between 25:05 and 36: 05 in the movie.

* * *

Riddick made it back to the main crash site in a matter of a few minutes; it was easy to make it back to the camp with his speed (and taking the direct route), even with the heat of the sun blazing down on him. Moving through the debris he could only make out one person outside of the ship, although there was a fresh trail of footprints heading towards the spires in the distance. Turning his attention back towards the ship and the object of his kitten's bloodlust, Riddick smirked at the sight of Paris B. Ogleby fanning himself from where he was sitting on top of one of the larger pieces of metal.

Carefully he made his way up the pile, and winced slightly as his footing slipped and a piece of sheet metal fell against another before crashing to the ground. Riddick dived into a tight nook and remained there as he saw Ogleby leave his spot and head into the wreckage to where Riddick assumed the others were. Climbing out of his hiding spot Riddick moved up to the other man's seat, lounging back and kicking his feet up on the broken down barrel Ogleby was using as a table. As Riddick drank the man's alcohol and lit up a cigar he thought back to his delightful new pet.

Riddick knew that even as he was sneaking up on Ogleby's spot he had no intention of killing the spineless bastard; Ogleby's blood belonged to his kitten, and he knew he would get even more pleasure from watching his kitten kill the man then he ever would by killing Ogleby himself. Riddick hated things that were useless, and Ogleby was near the top of the list in this current situation. The balding man would get himself and others killed along with him if he wasn't dealt with swiftly.

He heard the sound of repeated gunfire sound close by and realized one of the survivors had gotten far too close for his liking while he was sitting there day dreaming of his little kitten; those glowing green eyes that he could see even though his colorblind silver eyes, that figure, and that ass that Riddick wanted to tear into and use for hours until they both were near the point of collapsing from exhaustion. Now, before they got to that though…he really should learn his kitten's name, he would need to know what to shout out after all.

With that last thought, he moved from his seat after he trashed that fucking froufrou umbrella – another pointless thing on this fucking planet. The latest useless person, the male prospector was dragging off a wrapped body in the direction of those spires; something about those long columns of dirt rubbed Riddick the wrong way…he should probably check it out.

* * *

When Harry regained consciousness again he winced in pain at the intense light of the sun beating down against his sensitive eyes. His head was pounding, his body ached with an emptiness that seemed far too familiar ever sense he left Earth, and the sound of that foreign language coming from a high pitched young boy was not helping anything.

"My son, my son are you alright? It seems as though you passed out from exhaustion. Here." The deep soothing baritones of the holy man met Harry's ears before the potent taste of alcohol poured down his throat. In no way did that awful drink compare to the burn of Fire Whiskey, but being his first drink in hours…it still burned heavily on its way down his throat.

"I'm fine. Can you help me up?" Harry coughed and gripped the strong calloused hands that pulled him carefully into a sitting position.

"Now that we know you're alive. How about you explain who the hell you are and where you come from." The other wolf, the weaker one who went by the name of Johns eyed Harry from where he was standing near the skiff with his hand on his gun.

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter. And I came off of that same bloody piece of shit plane that you did." He growled before giving an apologetic look towards the holy man and the three young ones. "I came too among the wreckage, and ended up coming here and running into you lot."

"I don't remember seeing you on the ship." Fry muttered from where she was standing next to Johns, wary of the young man they found.

"I don't recall seeing you either. Maybe we both hit our head's a little too hard on the way down, or maybe you were too worried about yourself instead of your passengers." Harry smirked at the woman as her eyes widened in shock, it was easily communicated between the two that Harry knew what happened minutes before they crashed.

The young woman turned away from him in a huff, heading towards the skiff to look it over and see how much work it would need to be operational. This left Harry with the five other males, who Harry could tolerate except for Johns; something about the man and the way his eyes seemed to burn him as they slowly ran down then up Harry's body…it just rubbed him the wrong way.

"No juice. It looks like it's been laid up for years." Fry snapped shut one of the compartments as she stepped down out of the skiff. It had taken her only ten minutes to investigate the craft, but in that time alone Harry, as well as apparently Johns had heard three gun shots. "..We might be able to adapt it to the-."

"Shut up." Johns commanded sharply, causing Harry to nearly snicker as he looked at the put out woman. "Sorry, I thought I heard something."

"Like what?" Fry barked and Harry did end up giggling a little, heard only by Johns and Imam who gave him an exasperated look.

"Gunshots." Johns looked towards Harry and the others before nodding his head in the direction of camp. "If you can walk, let's go check it out."

"The boy should stay here; we will look after him while we try to fix the water machine." Imam protested as he laid a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder, only to have it lightly pushed away as Harry stood.

"I'm fine Imam, if you want though you can come with us. The boys should be fine while we go check it out." Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts as he followed after Johns and Fry; why the hell he was worried about that cocky asshole Riddick was beyond him.

* * *

Harry hissed in sympathy as he watched Riddick's bound form dragged back to camp by Johns; he had heard from a screaming Shazza and Fry (who was trying to calm the distraught woman down), that Riddick had killed the other prospector called Zeke, and then tried to flee the scene after he was caught.

"So where's the body then?" Harry asked calmly after things seemed to calm down for the moment. He ignored the looks of distrust coming from both Shazza and Ogleby as he continued looking towards the spires.

"Maybe he hid it," Johns chuckled as he bound Riddick up against the wall inside the ship. "He wouldn't want to be caught after all."

"Yeah, and that's totally the reason why he returned to the site after he got rid of the body. Of course he would want to return to the scene of the crime, I'm sure he's just that stupid." Harry rolled his eyes as he moved towards the gaping hole in the ship that served as a door.

"Where the hell are you going?" Fry demanded as she moved in Harry's path only to be brushed aside.

"I'm going to go check out that hole Zeke was digging, maybe I can take the time to figure out what the fuck killed him. I would rather that then grab the first guy I see and call him a murderer."

Jack had moved to follow the fascinating young man, but was ordered to remain with the rest and could only watch as Harry headed up towards the spires.

* * *

In barely any time at all Harry was back at the scene of Zeke's death; the smell of blood was pungent in the still air and with the strength of his senses from his panther form – it was nearly overwhelming. Harry moved walked over the fallen tarp to jump down into the pit that was to serve as a mass grave. Leaning towards the small tunnel that was caked in blood, Harry took a deep breath before stumbling backwards and crawling out of the pit.

Whatever the hell had killed the prospector terrified him. Even standing a foot from the pit, the hairs on the back of Harry's neck were standing on end and he wanted to do nothing more than run far, far away. He moved away from the pit and approached the spires with just as much caution as before. He could smell the scent of death coming up from those small openings, as well as the scent of living but dormant creatures; creatures that seemed to become more and more active as the survivors moved about their planet.

'_Blood….food…different….from others.'_ Harry jumped at the sound of voices coming from those spires and moved to climb one before pulling back, not trusting the compacted dirt to hold his weight. It had taken a moment for him to realize that the whispers he heard were not English, but something else. The language sounded similar to parseltongue, but had a bit of a different dialect to it.

"_Who's there?"_ Harry called out loudly in parseltongue, and he could feel the still land freeze up even more.

'_A speaker...blood…food speaker…different.'_ The instant reply came from multiple whispered voices from underground.

"_Are you the ones who killed the man here?_" Harry hissed out, hurrying along the conversation as he saw a group of people approaching from a distance.

'_Blood…recent food ours…no share.' _

"_I do not want your meal…leave the others alone. They are my nesting group._" Harry was torn between leaving the spire and moving towards the group which he identified as Johns, Fry, Shazza, Imam, and Jack.

'_No obey…speaker food…kill…all.'_ With that, Harry hurried away from the spire and made his way towards the others, coming up in the middle of an argument between Johns and Fry.

"Look. Being ballsy with your life doesn't change what came before. It's just stupid-." Johns looked down at the young blonde woman; the disgust with her was easy to read.

"What you think I'm trying to prove something?" Harry snickered under his breath at the woman's tone. Maybe she did have a spine, although that slightly demure tone at the end bothered him a little.

"I would listen to him." Harry called to them and made his appearance known. "Whatever really killed the man is still down there. If you go down your life is forfeit."

"You believe there's something down there too huh?" Johns chuckled like there was some inside joke to Harry's comment, scoffing as the young man nodded. "Ridiculous."

"If something is down there, we need to know what it is so we know how to defend ourselves." Fry argued as then took a long metal chain from Imam and secured it around her waist.

"It's your funeral." Harry muttered as he turned away from the woman. "I hope if you have any last words to say, you say them before you go down there."

As Harry moved back towards the camp, he laughed to himself as he realized he seemed to always separate himself from the little flock.

* * *

"You made it back here quick enough." Riddick called out the moment Harry stepped back into the wreckage.

"Well, seeing as you were left all alone with that little worm…I figured you could use some company. Although, I might need to cancel that game of cards seeing as you're all tied up." Harry leaned against one of the support beams directly in front of Riddick, ignoring the way the man's eyes seemed to leave him feeling naked.

"You could always get me out of these things. I'm sure we could come up with something more fun to do than simple card tricks." Riddick nearly purred, delighting in the fact that Harry was well aware of his growing lust.

"I'm far more concerned about whatever the hell is under this forsaken planet than fucking you." Harry hissed in half anger and in half amusement. He did however approach Riddick, eyeing the chains and how they hooked into the walls. "You do realize if I help you free, they'll know it's me."

"Are you worried about them hurting you Kitten? Don't worry…I'll protect you, for a price." Riddick nearly laughed at the throaty growl Harry gave in response before Harry's magic blasted out and tried to rip into the chains. Harry had nearly gotten Riddick free before he felt a sharp pull on his magic; a pull that seemed to grip his heart and his throat at the same time that caused him to fall roughly to the ground.

As Harry laid there on the cold metal floor, he was unable to hear Riddick's concerned calling as his eyes glazed over and he remembered a time from years ago when Hermione was explaining a Wizard's magic.

'_Harry listen up, you need to know this for the test tomorrow._' _Hermione hissed across the table as quietly as she could so as not to disturb the notorious librarian of Hogwarts. 'A wizard's magic comes from inside them; it has been described by many talented wizards to be like a well that wizards dip from every time they perform a spell, and some wizard's wells are deeper than others, signifying the strength differences from wizard to wizard. There is always a bottom though, while you don't completely use up all your magic you would have to either stop completely, or borrow from the world around you. The world is full of life Harry, as long as you don't do something like going into space like a regular Muggle then you should be able to tap into it…Although, I suppose if you ended up on another planet, maybe you could tap into that one's life energy. It might be too mutated though.'_

Harry had been using so much magic lately: his transforming back and forth, keeping himself awake when everyone else was in cryo-sleep, his attempts to free Riddick, even the use of his magic before he was captured. His magic was nearly 3/4's used up at the moment, and with him being surrounded by Muggles and a dead planet, his magic would recharge itself slowly, very slowly; especially without a living planet to lean on. His last thoughts before slipping into unconsciousness once again was about just how much he would enjoy ripping Ogleby to shreds.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Is it just me… or do I knock Harry unconscious a lot? It might end up being a health concern. There is a reason I limited Harry's magic like this. How is this supposed to be a fight for survival when he could just conjure up anything and everything for himself? Nope, sorry Harry. You need to struggle a bit. Harry can understand the monsters, but being able to understand them won't keep him alive. Those monsters kill one another during the movie, and I can guarantee you they can communicate. So Harry is on the menu just as much as any other person is.

Also in mentioning Cryo-sleep…remember those with a stronger animal side do not fully fall asleep during that. So PantherHarry had to use his magic to keep himself fully sustained since he could not go out like the others.

Kia: I appreciate any review you give me dahling. I haven't made those changes you recommended, but they're coming.

Linnay: I'd definitely send you my copy if I could… but postage from me to you would be majorly expensive. Plus, I need it to write this story.

Catzi: xD No collar yet hun, he might just put a leash on him though! So we'll just have to wait and see.

Kitten: I have not decided if I'll write a sequel to this story since there is a sequel to the movie…we'll have to see if you still want one based on how things end.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Do not own.

**Author's note**: Thank you all for the reviews! I'm glad you're all enjoying it. Hopefully you all enjoy the next chapter…which I will confess I wrote in between reading MLIA and listing to songs the people on there were listening to. This is what happens when you listen to Phil Collins, the Beatles, Bon Jovi and MC Hammer while writing HP Xover Slash.

Movie Time: 36:05-46:48

* * *

'_Well…This certainly is getting annoying._' Harry grumbled to himself as he rolled over onto his side, wincing at the sharp pain that traveled up his arm for lying in one place for far too long. He lifted his eyes up from the floor to look at Riddick who was still chained in the same spot and watching him intently.

"You know…you talk in your sleep." Riddick chuckled as he moved to sit fully upright in front of Harry, happily rewarded by the glare the shorter man gave him.

"You lie. I've be trained not to." Harry growled out quietly as he lifted himself into sitting position and leaned against the broken metal wall.

"Perhaps a solider is trained to behave a certain way during war…And don't pull that shit with me, we both know you were military." Riddick barked and Harry lowered the skeptic eyebrow that had been raised with Riddick's first statement. "Even well trained weapons show weakness around those they truly trust…does this mean you trust me kitten? I wouldn't if I were you. If I was free I'd definitely be doing terrible things to you."

"Try it and your hands will be mauled off before you can blink Riddick." Harry was looking particularly ruffled as he turned to look away from heavily muscled man before him.

"Why do you try to deny what you can sense between us? I know you can feel it…the overwhelming want…the pure desire that makes you want to do nothing more then lay back as I climb over your sweet submissive body and-."

"I would not just lay back and think of England, thank you very fucking much!" Harry shot up like a dart, giving a small wince at how light headed he became from just that movement.

"You wouldn't be meant to be mine if you were going to just lay back and take it. My definition of foreplay includes more than a little blood. I want you to fight me all the way going down…and trust me; you'll be going down alright." Riddick nearly laughed as Harry flipped him off once again. "You really should put that away, unless you're inviting me in."

"Does everything you say have to be full of innuendo?" Harry was eyeing the wall a few feet from Riddick, doing whatever he could to not fully look at the man before him.

"What can I say? It's hard to keep my mind out of the gutter when I have such temptation in front of me."

Riddick did laugh this time and Harry only refrained from comment as they both heard the quickly approaching footsteps that could only mean the return of the other survivors. They could hear the panicked dry sobs of Carolyn Fry and the soft murmurs of those who tried to calm her. It was just a few moments before Johns stepped into the room with a surprised appraising look in Harry's direction and a dark glare in Riddick's.

"Based on the commotion going on outside, I take it the stupid bint went down there even when I told her not to." Harry gave a wicked smirk as Johns could only nod jerkily, his eyes never leaving Riddick's restrained form.

"How did you know there was something down there?" Johns asked to Harry even though he never turned to look at him.

"I could hear them. They're very loud if you know what to listen for." Harry's smirk grew even wider as Johns attention was finally drawn away from the bound man.

"…And what did they have to say?" Riddick asked in a manner that couldn't be defined as either serious or in disbelief.

"They plan to kill us all if they get the chance. From my understanding they don't get to eat too often." Harry answered honestly, ignoring the doubtful looks he received.

"Care to leave the room Harry? Me and Riddick need to chat."

* * *

"Well that was more than a little obvious of you Johns." Riddick chuckled as he leaned back and shook his head in a condescending motion. "So you finally found something worse than me huh?"

"So here's the deal." Johns spoke up after a moment of thought, his hand dropping to his side and caressing the gun holstered to his hip. "You work without chains, without bit, and without shivs…You do what I say when I say it...And you also stay away from the others, especially-."

"For what?" Riddick glared up at the standing man from the corner of his silver shined eyes with a mocking twitch of his lip. "Hey, I ain't going back to some asshole of a cell. Fuck you."

"The truth is…that I'm tired of chasing you." Riddick nearly rolled his eyes at the blond man's response; a man that blinked that many times in the long time while he thought up…Riddick didn't plan on believing any of the shit that spewed out of that Merc's mouth.

"…You saying you'd cut me loose?"

"I'm thinking…You could have died in the crash." Johns gave a light shrug in response as he leaned one hand up against the wall.

"My recommendation, do me. Don't take the chance that I'll get shiv happy on your wanna-be ass."

"Ok-." Johns started as his hand tightened on his gun, going for the Velcro that held secure.

"Ghost me mother fucker, that's what I'd do to you." Riddick yelled out before jerking his head to the side as a sharp gunshot rang out. He turned his head back just after a few moments, realizing that Johns had shot the restraints holding Riddick and released him.

"I want you to remember this moment, the way it could have gone and how it didn't. Keep that in mind when you work around the others. You do as I said and stay well away from the others, and mostly that young man Harry, he's too good for your sorry ass." Johns reached into his pocket and withdrew Riddick's goggles. "Here."

Riddick reached out slowly as if to grab the goggles before grabbing Johns' wrist and ripping the gun out of his hands before pointing it point blank at the Merc's sweat coated forehead.

"Fuck you!" The eye shined man nearly roared before he licked his lips, face deadly calm as the gun never wavered.

"Do we have a deal?" Johns asked quietly with his hands raised up parallel to his head.

"I want you to remember this moment." Riddick hissed as he pressed the barrel up against John's throat. "You stay the hell away from what's mine, and your sorry ass might live to see space again."

With that, Riddick threw the gun to the ground and grabbed up his goggles before walking out of the room to go find the others…mainly his kitten. It would do well for Johns to see just who the hell that green-eyed beauty belonged to.

* * *

While Riddick and Johns were having their 'discussion', the others had been moving about the wreckage to grab whatever they felt they could easily carry with them as they went back to the prospector's campsite: Personal belongings, first aid kits, small survival rations, oxygen canisters, as well as two of the power-cells that survived the crash. Originally Fry had tried to talk them into taking one, but was quickly argued down by Imam and Harry, who both felt it in their best interest to take a second now before they all got to feeling worn down.

The survivors walked in a ragtag straight line on their way back to the camp; Johns leading the way as the others following behind him. Imam and Fry were carrying one of the power-cells as Harry carried the other with the assistance of Jack (who mainly helped because Harry was walking just in front of Riddick).

Harry rolled his eyes heavenward before adjusting his hold on the awkward power-cell, it was very easy to hear Johns and Shazza discussing Riddick as if he was a rabid mutt turned Poodle. He nodded towards Jack, making it very clear that the teen could go do as pleased and watched as Jack moved up towards Johns and Shazza.

"Hear that Riddick?" Harry called quietly back to the man behind him who was dragging a large makeshift sled that was carrying most of their supplies. "Johns seems to think that pretty soon you'll be taking the biscuits right out of his ass instead of just his hand."

Riddick raised his head to give a mocking glare in Harry's direction before noticing the bottle of wine cradled in the desert sand in front of him. Just as he went to pick up the bottle, the sniveling Ogleby dropped to his knees in front of him to pick up the bottle. It took a moment for the middle-aged man to realize just who exactly was before him before quickly standing up and taking a step back.

"Paris P. Ogleby. Antiquities dealer. Entrepreneur." The man swallowed nervously and held out his hand, obviously nervous from the light shaking that carried throughout his body.

"Richard B. Riddick. Escaped convict. Murderer." Riddick gave a rather wicked smile before pulling the cork and chugging down what remained of the wine.

"T-that's a particularly good Shiraz. It-it's a lovely drop." Ogleby stuttered as he watched the taller and clearly stronger man drink down the expensive wine like it was common trash swill. "It's very expensive…By all means, please help yourself."

"Sorry I didn't save any for you kitten, I'll share next time alright?" Riddick shot a look towards Johns as he spoke to Harry, clearly with the intent of irritating the Merc.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't quite get your name…You do look familiar however, have we met?" Ogleby offered his hand towards Harry as well.

"Harry J. Potter. Special Ops. You won't find my name on any records though; as far as the government is concerned…I don't exist. And yes, I'm surprised you don't remember." Harry gripped the man's hand tightly, just barely digging in with his fingernails before releasing and moving past him; the fucking power-cell was heavy.

* * *

Harry was sitting up on the top of the small emergency ship as he listened to the people working below; he had no idea how a craft like this worked, let alone how to repair one so the best he could do was to just stay out of the way. He could hear them talking about what needed to be done, but ignored it for the most part as he tried to ignore the heat of Riddick's eyes seemed to cause as they traced over his form. That…_man_, he bothered Harry to no end. Something about him just made Harry want to jump down and rip him to pieces and then…he wasn't going there.

"…doesn't need to be." He heard Riddick's voice call out to the crew and tilted himself forward to listen. "Take a two-seater like this back up to Sol-track shipping lanes. Stick out a thumb; we're bound to get picked up. Ain't that right captain?"

Harry watched with a twisted sense of pleasure as he noticed the only ones who truly understood the implied statement were himself, Riddick, Johns and Fry. It was always in one's best interest to know who was truly aware of any situation.

"Can I have a little help here?" Fry asked quietly to the remaining ignorant survivors as she turned back to work on the ship. As she and Ogleby dragged the power-cells into the ship Harry hopped down and watched as Riddick made his way over to him, only to be stopped by Johns.

"Whoa. Whoa, whoa." Johns placed a hand lightly against Riddick's chest and leaned in towards the man as he spoke quietly. "Do me a favor. Check these containers and umm...See what we can patch these wings up with."

Riddick and Harry glanced at each other as they took in what Johns _wasn't_ saying. It was very clear to both of them that Johns didn't want Riddick anywhere near the main ship, whether it was because Johns thought Riddick would do something to the ship or the crew it didn't matter. Harry gave a light jerk of his head before turning his eyes to the crew, signaling that he felt it best if Riddick just listened for now.

"Harry, how about you come with me; we can check around here to see if there is anything we can use supply wise for when we're in space." Johns watched Riddick leave before taking Harry's arm and tugging him away from the others.

* * *

Harry and Johns had made their way over to what seemed to be the remains of the Mess Hall. They looked through the kitchen and any storage containers, Harry turning up his nose in disgust at what seemed to be a green toxic puddle of goo at the bottom of what seemed to be some kind of refrigerator.

"Why did you really want to have me alone for Johns?" Harry asked after they worked for over twenty minutes in silence, standing to lean against one of the metal countertops. He watched as Johns turned away from his work and met Harry's eyes dead on and caused the smaller man to shudder. The way Johns eyes moved over his form felt wrong, disgusting, like a line of filth followed in a thin trail stretching across his body.

"I wanted to talk to you about Riddick. He's showing a lot more interest in you then he is in any of the others." Johns moved towards Harry until he was only a scant two feet away before leaning against his own portion of the counter.

"I haven't noticed." Harry muttered almost to himself, it was clear to both of them however that this was a blatant lie. He nearly hissed in shock when he realized that Johns had come closer and cupped his cheek, raising his eyes up to meet Johns once again.

"Why is it that he's so interested in you hmm? I know you claim to be from some kind of 'Special Ops' group, but you really don't look to be the type." Johns spoke just barely above a whisper, his hand sliding down just barely to brush his fingers against Harry's neck.

"And what type do you think I am then?" Harry gripped his hands on the counter, trying to hold himself back from attacking the overconfident man in front of him.

"Don't get me wrong…I think you're plenty strong. However I think you might need a little more than that freak Riddick has to offer." Johns moved closer in an attempt to brush his lips against Harry's neck only to be pushed away and he could only watch as Harry fled the building.

* * *

'_Never again am I going into space._' Harry grumbled as he hurried away from the Mess tent, not even bothering to pay attention to where he was heading. The Wizarding world may have plenty of negatives, but he knew they were centuries away from Space Travel, so home was starting to look more and more appealing. He would settle down, marry a handsome wizard and look at having those 2.5 children…or he would have until he saw the young boy Ali and Jack following after Riddick.

Watching the two children was almost like looking into the past; instead of Ali and Jack it would be Ron and himself as they roamed around the maze that was Hogwarts. He followed after the two children, intent on keeping them out of trouble since no other adults seemed to have an interest in keeping an eye on them.

Harry had nearly frozen in place when he realized that the two were following after Riddick, wondering if he should still be watching them or if he should return to the camp before noticing that Ali had slipped into a hole in the Coring Room caused by a heavily bent piece of metal. As he was about to call out to them he noticed Johns enter his field of vision and shuddered lightly; something about that man was dark, corrupt. He had no doubt that Johns would do anything in his power to have things end on his terms, everyone else be damned. As Riddick, Johns and Jack left to head back to camp; it was then that Harry realized that Ali was still inside.

Stepping out from his shelter behind one the buildings he hurried forward and crawled in through the hole, only realizing that once he was inside the whispers were starting up again.

* * *

'_Food!...Fresh food…never…this before._' The hisses were immediate, quiet and almost childlike if Harry had to describe them to anyone. There were dozens of voices, whispering with devious giggles as they spoke about the foreign presence in their chamber. Harry paused as he heard the clanks and sounds of machines starting up and darted towards the startled Ali who opened his mouth to cry out before Harry covered it.

"Hush now! I'm not going to hurt you." Harry whispered frantically in the boy's ear, trying to calm him down. "There's something else in here with us…when I say so, I want you behind me as close as you can be and don't move alright?"

The young boy nodded shakily before Harry loosened his grip; his eyes roaming around the room and landed on the quivering forms located up high in the rafters. Harry slid his hand down to the boy's arm, holding steady as the covers over the ceiling pulled apart and revealed the intense bright light of the multiple suns.

"Now!" Harry shoved the boy behind him and felt thin arms immediately wrap around his waist, gripping as tight as they could as Harry shifted into a defensive stance. "Lumos Maxima!"

Harry could only watch as a large wall of light seemed to appear between himself and the flying swarm of creatures fending them off as if it were a patronus encountering a dementor. The swarm shrieked and flailed, flying about the room helplessly before darting into an open doorway just as two shots blasted through the chains that held the main doors to the Coring Room closed.

He stood there for a long moment, gasping as if he had just run many miles while Ali ran past him and into the arms of Imam. The others surrounded the boy, trying to comfort him and try to figure out what had happened as Riddick stepped away to Harry's side.

"You alright?" Riddick asked after a long pause, his eyes moving over Harry and trying to assess any injuries.

"I'm fine. Happily I got here in time otherwise the kid would be dead." Harry wiped a hand over his lips, trying to calm himself down and looked to see Fry moving towards the hall the beasts had flown down. "No! Don't-."

Carolyn Fry screamed out as she saw the creatures flying towards her and turned, running out the doors with the others quickly at her heels before they slammed the doors shut. It took only a few minutes before they felt brave enough to enter the Coring Room again, and Jack was the first to notice that both Harry and Riddick had disappeared; she chose not to tell the others.

* * *

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Riddick growled as he forced Harry up against the shadowed wall of one of the buildings. After they had fled the Coring Room, Riddick had dragged the smaller male as far as they could go while still remaining in the camp.

"I told you I was saving that kid's life!" Harry hissed back, trying to appear unconcerned with being held to the wall by the older and stronger male.

"You could have died you fucking idiot! Don't you understand that?"

"The boy needed help and I helped him! I've been in life or death situations before and I can handle myself just-." Harry's tirade was cut off as harsh lips descended on his, muffling any noise he would make as strong arms wrapped around his body and pulled him close. Harry had a hard time describing what the kiss from the escaped convict was like. It was hard, with incredibly soft, sun chapped lips moving over his own in such a way that Harry was pretty confident he was going to be devoured whole. It felt like days before Riddick finally pulled away from the kiss to growl in Harry's ear.

"You and I are the only ones that matter here at the moment Kitten. I don't care if everyone else here dies at the hands of those monsters. You belong to me, and I ain't letting anyone else kill you."

**

* * *

**

**Author's note**: By the way, as for all of Harry's passing out...My Beta and I have decided that my Harry could possibly be anemic. We haven't taken that idea much farther than standard joking, but Harry could use more iron in his diet, maybe eating Ogleby will help.

I chose to have Harry claim to be Special Ops for a few reasons; Like he said even if the others checked into his name they would not be able to find anything, and also so the others would not doubt Harry's capabilities on this planet while they struggle to survive.

So I decided to have Harry save Ali...will his saving Ali be in vain or will Ali live to the end? We'll have to wait and see.

My secret dream is to hope to see Vin Diesel do the Hammer Dance now. Hopefully after writing this I'll have wonderful dreams.

My not so secret dream would be to recieve a ton of reviews *wink wink*


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own.

**Author's note**: Thank you all once again for your reviews! I loved reading them – And squealed in delight when I saw that one of my favorite authors (GeminiCancer) reviewed me. Seriously, go read this lady's work, okay? I think her Harry is pretty different from mine – but when is Harry not pure awesome?

I responded to some of your reviews at the bottom, and if you're interested… send me a note on how you feel about Ali. I still haven't decided if I'm going to let him live or not – I'm leaning in one direction, but haven't made any finite decisions yet.

Also, a lot of you had me just dying (from laughing) in my seat about how Harry should kill both Johns and Ogleby. Doesn't Riddick deserve any fun?

Movie Time Frame: 46:48 – 1:02:41

* * *

Riddick returned to the Coring Room with a more than slightly exaggerated swagger to his steps. While Harry had disagreed with his reasoning, he knew his little kitten was being won over to his frame of mind. It was survival of the fittest on this nightmare of a planet; if you weren't fighting off dehydration from the heat, you were worrying about the beasts down below… although, maybe the beasts among them were the cause of greater concern. Riddick was pretty positive the shit was going to hit the fan sooner rather than later, it just depended on who decided to break first.

Stepping inside he watched as Johns, Fry, and Shazza wastefully tossed a flare down into the bottom of the pit. They knew there were creatures down below, creatures that could not stand bright light. Using a flare that could be seen as a defense just to confirm something they already knew… It was mind-boggling that his kitten wanted to protect such weaklings.

"Other buildings weren't secure," Riddick spoke up to the surprise of the others as he leaned over the pit to look at the large collection of human bones. "So they ran here. Barred these doors and thought they'd be safe inside. But they forgot to lock the cellar."

It was easy to read the fear in the others, especially the two women behind him. He was pretty sure the female prospector Shazza was near the point of tears. He imagined it must be hard for the woman to realize there was more to fear than just him and his kitten.

"Here," the tired brunette pulled off her oxygen device and held it out towards Riddick in her own attempt at offering the olive branch. Finally the woman became disgusted with waiting and tossed it to him.

"What? It's broken?" Riddick held back the temptation to smirk, having a bit of a kick at riling the woman's temper.

"No, there's still a few hits," Shazza all but hissed at him, causing Riddick's amusement to grow even more. "Actually, you asshole, I'm trying to say that I am sorry."

"Okay, let's board this place up and get the hell out of here," Johns came up from behind Shazza and interrupted anything Riddick was about to say in response.

Riddick waited until they all had left for other parts of the building for pulling on the 'breather'. It was only a matter of time until the shit hit the fan… Let the games begin.

* * *

Harry had been walking with Jack as well as a grateful Ali through the campsite, taking in more of what was available to them before spotting Fry making a mad dash from the Coring Room to one of the other buildings with Johns and Riddick following behind her. Quickly parting from the two children, he met up with Imam before opening the door and watched as Fry slowly turned a display of this planet's place in the solar system, watching year after year go by in a matter of moments until they landed on year twenty-two.

"An eclipse." Fry whispered and slowly backed away from the model in horror and disbelief. Harry stood there near the door and had to hold back the temptation to sigh; really he should not have been surprised that something like this would happen; he was Harry-fucking-Potter after all. Anything horrible can, and will happen to him. Murphy's Law haunted him around every corner, finding great joy in biting him in the ass.

"You're not afraid of the dark are you?"

* * *

When Fry and Johns left the room in a flurry of frustration and anger, Imam had been the first to offer to go after them as the point of mediator. Harry quickly shot the man down and suggested he go to his apprentices, citing how they would most likely still be shaken up from the near death experience not even half an hour earlier.

"…wait on the power-cells." Johns' voice was the first thing he heard as he approached the two. Harry had originally thought about speaking up then but stopped to listen.

"What? Wait for what? 'Til it's so dark that we can't even find our way back?" Fry eyed Johns like he was an idiot as she walked away from him. Harry just stood in his sheltered spot, unable to decide if Fry was truly growing a back bone and trying to help the others, or if she was just trying to save her own ass once again.

"… You don't know when it's going to happen, so let's not get overexcited." Harry's eyes narrowed on Johns' far too relaxed form. The man was confident, cocky, and Harry suspected he had a plan that no one else was in on. He only tuned back into the conversation once more when he heard Johns suggest he tell Fry how Riddick escaped in the past.

Harry waited until they were safely in the 'privacy' of the escape pod before coming up quietly from behind and hiding behind one of the twin engines. He almost considered using an amplification spell to make their words clearer, but in the stillness of the desert air, it was hard to miss a thing.

"He can pilot," Fry's voice held a hint of disbelief and bemusement, unable to understand Johns' current behavior.

"He hijacked a prison transport and made a hell of a good run before I tracked his ass down," Johns sounded like he was speaking down to a small child, much to Harry's amusement. He was a bit disappointed that Fry was falling into John's lure so easily. The man was a wolf in sheep's clothing as Harry had thought before; he was just trying to sweeten the pot for himself before he ate it all.

"… You said we had a deal Johns."

"Now you may have noticed… But chains don't work on this guy." Harry peeked around the side of the ship to see Johns staring down Fry intently, trying to drive his point home. "Now, the only way you people are truly safe is if he truly believes that he is going free."

That was all Harry needed to hear. It was understandable that everyone had their own agenda, but far be it from Harry to let these others keep playing God. He quickly turned and planned to go find Riddick, only to realize as a large calloused hand covered his mouth to muffle any noise of surprise that Riddick had found him instead.

"It's very naughty to snoop like that," Riddick whispered against the edge of Harry's ear before nuzzling down the side of this throat.

"Did you hear what they're saying? What they're planning?" Harry whispered back just as quiet, doing his best to muffle the whimper that nearly threatened to escape him.

"I figured Johns was planning something like this from the beginning." Riddick bit down a little on Harry's neck before soothing away any pain that may have been with his tongue. Just as Harry was about to turn and push the man away, Riddick pulled back with a devilish smile. "Now, you go make sure the others are getting ready to leave camp… and I'll make sure we have little-miss 'Captain' on our side."

Harry turned away with the intent to leave when Riddick's hand landed on his arm, pulling him close to whisper harshly in his ear.

"Stay away from that Merc, Kitten. He doesn't have a good sense of what is mine."

* * *

Harry really did not know how he managed to get himself into these situations; getting kidnapped and taken into space… that was somewhat reasonable going off of his previous history. The ship he was on crashing into a hellhole of a planet where hissing creatures lurked underground ready to eat them all at any moment, again only natural. But being stuck on said monster infested planet with two men both taller and stronger than him, out for what seemed to be the sole purpose of getting into his pants was more than a bit much.

After separating from Riddick, Harry had gone back to the other survivors only to find them working on a vehicle Shazza referred to as a 'sandcat'. Quickly noticing Harry's empty hands the Australian accented woman had then ordered him to go find equipment he couldn't even properly pronounce, let alone describe what it looked like. However, he had accepted his job and moved off to search for something he didn't even know he was looking for… And then he was hidden, trapped in the shadows of a few crates as Johns slipped into the room and pulled an orange plastic shotshell case from his belt.

He watched silently crouched in place as Johns quickly collapsed onto a crate, using it as a makeshift chair while pulling an odd metal tool out of his pocket. In his haste Johns dropped the contraption to the hard dusty floor, and while attempting to pick it up he knocked a few items down on top of Harry.

"Who's there?" Johns laid a hand carefully on his holstered gun, wincing at the throbbing headache that was just begging for a cure.

"Sorry. I was just-. Shazza had me looking for… something." Harry stuttered, his eyes never leaving the metal piece even as Johns hid it behind his back.

"No it's alright. With all that's going on you never know." Johns scrubbed a hand through his hair, looking like he was ready to be sick any moment.

"Well… if you want some alone time I can just-." Harry moved as if to slip out the door, only to be stopped by Johns hand on his arm.

"No, Harry. How about you stay here and talk with me? We haven't really gotten to know each other." Johns gave Harry a push further inside the room that was harder than Harry cared to admit. Harry knew he could easily get away from Johns, but with him trying to save his magic for only extreme situations, he decided to go along with things for now.

"Look Johns, I'm just going to be frank. I don't like you. You're not my type, you creep the hell out of me… What the hell are you doing?" Harry turned his full attention to Johns, shuddering as he saw the man inject a needle straight into the corner of his eye. He was almost fascinated at the idea that such a painful action seemed to bring the man great relief.

"You have a little caffeine in the morning, and I have a little morphine. So what?" Johns murmured, head tilted back with such a look of delight on his face it was positively frightening. "Have you ever tried it Harry? It's positively amazing. You have no worries, no cares…"

"I try not to let myself become handicapped by something I cannot depend on." Harry growled, putting a few feet of distance between himself and the clearly high man. "What will you do when your stock runs out hmm?"

"We'll easily be off this miserable planet by then and rescued, so it won't be a problem." Johns smiled, reaching for another empty shot casing that held another dose. "I think you should try it."

"Oh? So now you're so free sharing with that?" The familiar voice of Fry growled from the doorway as she stormed into the room, looking down at the dopey Johns in disgust. "Where was your generousness when Owens lay in that ship screaming and dying an agonizing death?! You have enough drugs here to knock out a fucking mule-team."

"Owens was already dead. His brain just hadn't caught onto the fact." Johns mumbled out, looking like he was ready to pass out any moment. All Harry and Fry could do was look upon the Merc with a growing sense of disgust.

"Is-is there anything else that we should know about you Johns?" Fry took deep breaths of air as she attempted to calm the anger that settled in her chest. She looked away from the man only to see Harry motion that the two of them should leave before things got any more out of hand; Fry let herself follow Harry for a moment before her anger overwhelmed her once again.

"You know, I-I am letting you roll the dice on our lives. It is not unreasonable-" Fry's rant was cut off as Johns grabbed her arm tightly, squeezing hard as he pulled her forward with a sharp jerk. Before Harry could step in to interfere, Johns had pulled the woman's arm behind his back.

"You feel that? That's my first run in with Riddick." Johns held the woman's hand over the thick and raised scaring. "He went for the sweet spot and missed. He even left a bit of the shiv in there Carolyn. I can feel it pressing up against the colon-" Anything more the man had to say was stopped by Harry pulling Fry free from his hold before shoving Johns back a few feet.

"Listen here Johns." Harry hissed, his face just inches from Johns' own. While he was quite a few inches shorter than Johns, it was easy to see that the older man was very intimidated by other before him. "I'm sick and fucking tired of you playing God. If you don't quit playing with everyone's lives I'll make sure to hit where Riddick missed. Your weakness is a liability, and I'll kill you before you kill the rest of us."

Fry looked upon Harry with a slight hint of fear and growing respect, watching the raven haired beauty leave before spitting at Johns feet in disgust.

"Look to thine own ass, right Carolyn?" Johns' self-righteous smirk was easy to hear in his tone of voice and only the approaching footsteps of the apprentice boys staid Fry's tempter.

Harry had to respect the backbone that was slowly but surely growing up in Carolyn Fry. If he was in her position he was pretty sure he would have grabbed that bastard Merc's gun and shot him in the head with it a long time ago. It was too bad there were not really any steep cliffs on this planet; he would love to push Johns off of one.

* * *

Harry did not even have to look up into the sky to realize the eclipse was starting, the looks of pure horror and awe were enough hints for him. The coming eclipse was beautiful though, the way those perfect rings, touched with a golden tone from the intense sun, rose up into the heavens. The knowledge that such a beautiful thing could only mean death was humbling, and yet so inspiring as well. Harry could easily compare the rising planet to the Killing Curse; it was beautiful, hypnotic, and in the end you faced nothing but darkness. However, _Avada Kedavra_ was swift and painless. Once darkness hit and those creatures came above ground, they would all die a slow and painful death.

"If we need anything from the crash ship I suggest we kick on. That sandcat's solar." Shazza's words were the last spoken as everyone scrambled to grab the few supplies they would need while going back to the ship before heading to the vehicle.

"Where's Riddick?" Jack called out nervously, looking around in a panic and not wanting to leave her hero behind.

"Leave him!" Paris barked, earning a dark glare from both Jack and Harry. "He wouldn't wait for us."

Any further comments however were halted by Riddick jumping down from one of the nearby buildings and onto the strong vehicle.

"Riddick, glad you could join us," Harry eyed the smirking man with a half-hearted glare.

"Johns!" Shazza yelled out over the noises of the engine, ready to start moving back towards the crash site. Time was of the essence, and Johns went back for his… shot case?

"There's not enough room for all of us," Imam spoke up quickly from where he was huddled with his three young disciples. "Will we have to leave someone behind? It is not safe."

Harry thought about making a snide comment along the lines of a crowded vehicle being the least of their worries when Riddick turned to stare at him.

"Do you think you have enough energy to keep up, Kitten?" Riddick asked while ignoring Johns and the others who stared at him in surprise. It took Harry only a few seconds to realize what Riddick was talking about before he nodded, hopping out of the vehicle.

"As long as I don't have to change back right away I should be fine. Now get moving," Harry barked at Shazza only to have the older woman stare in return, ready to argue before she saw a heavy shudder course through the young man's body.

A majority of them winced as they heard the first bone snap, watching in amazement as Harry's skin and bones shifted and stretched, fur growing everywhere along his body until a panther was standing where Harry had been.

"Well, he said he could keep up. Let's move," Fry ordered as Shazza hit the gas, speeding out of the camp with a bounding panther hot on her trail.

"I guess he was right; apparently he _had_ known me for awhile," Ogleby murmured and tried to swallow the lump in his throat, unsure as how to take this latest revelation.

"Yeah, and you kept him locked up in a cage," Riddick smirked at the clearly nervous man.

* * *

The journey back to the crash site only took about ten minutes, but for the group of survivors it seemed to go on forever. The planet was rising up far too quickly, and while they did not want to admit it out loud, it was obvious they were not going to make it back to the escape ship in time. Survival was the only thing that mattered anymore, and to do it they needed those power-cells.

Reaching the camp, everyone quickly scattered to quickly gather up as many supplies as they could. The only ones who remained at the vehicle were Shazza and the young boy Ali who stayed to offer Harry water from one of their few containers. Harry drank heavily from the water poured down his throat, grateful for the child that remembered him even in such dire situations.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"I just-I just gotta get a few things," Ogleby panted as he ran towards one of the far storage containers. "I'll only be a few minutes… You wouldn't leave without me, would you?"

Harry watched the man run for the container, just knowing that the greedy antiquities dealer was grabbing whatever artifacts he could get his grubby hands on. He took a moment to look at the disgusted Shazza before slowly slinking after the man; his body crouched down to the hot surface in a stalk. While wizards do maintain their human mentality in their animagus form, their actions can be influenced by their inner beast; right now, his panther had declared Ogleby the weakest of the flock, and _very _easy prey.

He was barely a few feet away from the man before he realized his shadow was disappearing, being consumed by the growing darkness that seemed to devour the planet.

"… And the Lord said unto Moses, stretch out thine hand toward heaven, that there may be darkness over the land of Egypt, darkness that may even be felt," Ogleby whispered under his breath, unable to move in pure fear as he watched the rings block out the sun. All the man could do was stare at the disappearance of the light, their hope; he was completely oblivious to the amused snort of the panther and the panicked motions of his fellow survivors.

Harry could hear them already, the screeches and delighted howls of the creatures who moved underneath the sands. Somehow they knew this day was coming soon, whether it is by the feel of the air or some other strange phenomenon that no human could sense. It was twilight, that brief moment between day and the darkness, and Harry could easily see with his heightened panther vision the hundreds of creatures that rose into the darkening sky.

"How many are there?" he heard Johns ask to Riddick, he being the only other one besides Harry who could see the creatures clearly.

"Beautiful…" Riddick whispered the pure amazement at the deadly predators that swarmed the sky in what seemed to be a growing black cloud. Again, it amazed Harry just how beautiful deadly things could be.

"People! Just a suggestion - perhaps you should flee!" Ogleby yelled out to the others, causing Harry to wince and roar in pain before leaping up into the giant metal crate. The next few moments were nothing but pure noise and chaos, Harry wasn't sure if the noise is what drew the swarm in or not, all he knew though was that it was gaining fast.

All of survivors had gotten a head start on Riddick and Shazza, cowering half in the doorway, terrified but refusing to leave their comrades behind. Harry was shocked by the pull at his heart when he realized that Riddick was not going to make it to the shelter in time; a fine time to come to terms with the fact that he actually cared about the sadistic bastard.

"Get down!" Fry finally yelled moments before the first wave of the swarm crashed down on the two, just missing them by a hair.

Time seemed to stop for a moment; barely a breath of air escaped them before they realized that the pair had lived through the first assault. Harry watched with knowing eyes as the panic consumed the female prospector, causing her to leap up onto her feet in desperate attempt to reach the safety of their shelter.

"Shazza stay there! Stay down Shazza! Just stay down!" Jack screamed and tried to grab for the distant woman, and Harry was grateful to Ogleby for the first and most likely only time as he held the young girl back from certain death.

They could only watch in horror as the swarm returned, descending on the woman from behind and devoured her so quickly it took her mind a moment to catch up with the fact that her body was dead. Her screams carrying easily on the still wind as what was left of her flesh was carried away.

After such a horrific scene, Riddick merely stood up from where he had fallen onto the cooling desert sand, brushed himself off and nonchalantly made his way over to the others. Harry just stood there as Ogleby pushed the others inside the shelter, staring at the ex-convict with the intention of slapping or hugging the man, whatever came first once he changed back into his human form.

Turning his head away from the smirking Riddick, Harry eyed the slick metal floors of the overturned metal storage and knew that his animal form would have too hard of a time moving through the small passageways. As the sand pillars in the distance began to crumble, the popping and crunching noise of Harry's bones seemed almost to drown it out for a moment as the young man changed back.

"What is it Riddick? What is it now?" Fry asked hesitantly, clearly fearing whatever Riddick would say.

"Like I said," Riddick swallowed and never let his eyes leave where the pillars once stood. "It ain't me you gotta worry about."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yes!! We are over the halfway point boys and girls (Huh, I wonder if guys do read this – let me know okay? I'm curious). Only 49:14 left until the end of the movie.

I seriously thought about letting Johns actually drug Harry, but decided against it. Maybe I should have, but Riddick threatened to Shiv me to the point where no medical records could have possibly identified my body.

Riddicks-gurl1988: Sorry hun, but Jack is staying a girl. I've made too many references as to her being female, and… it's necessary at the end. At least one chick has to live through this thing. Jack is representin'!

GeminiCancer: If you couldn't tell from the top, I was so thrilled when I saw your review. I think I near hyperventilated… or merely squealed loud enough to wake up my son. I'm so happy you like my Harry, because I'm really in love with yours. More GambitxHarryxWolverine lovin' please! *puppy eyes*

Koruyuha: I haven't really decided as of yet how to explain Harry's shapeshifting abilities… I would comment on how the Necro- Grand Marshall has his special abilities, but the Riddick crew doesn't know him yet. Either way, it will be discussed in the next chapter.

**Feel free to Read and Review some more everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: As always, I do not own Harry Potter or Pitch Black/Riddick Chronicles

**Author's** **note**: Thank you all for your reviews! And now I bring you all what you have been waiting for…

**Movie time**: 1:02:43 – 1:19:20

P.S: Happy Birthday Kia (Stalker of Stories) my wonderful Beta who makes these stories legible.

* * *

Once the doors were slammed closed and locked from the inside, Harry gave himself the chance to breathe, only to choke on the stale air of the metal compartment that he was forced to share with eight other people who had not bathed in days and sweated a great deal in the intense heat. He would suffer through it though, rather than be out there where they were completely defenseless. This place would protect them, for the moment anyway.

"She should have stayed down… If she'd only stayed down she'd be okay," Jack's soft voice practically bled sadness from where she stood near Harry's side. Harry reached out and offered her a small hug, not wanting to linger and make the child worry. He couldn't blame her for feeling the loss, probably much more than the others; even though she was pretending to be male, Harry was sure she had looked up to Shazza in a way. Shazza had been a strong woman, only dying when her flight instincts betrayed her.

"… Remember the bone yard? These might just be the fuckers that killed every living thing on this planet." Johns' eloquence was as brilliant as ever. They all had been forced to watch as Shazza was torn to shreds in seconds; it was easy to imagine a giant swarm being able to take down those large beasts.

Harry stayed close to Jack and Ali during the commotion caused by everyone tried to gather themselves; checking supplies and doing the best to settle their nerves. It was tempting to tell them to 'shut the fuck up' in an attempt to hide even more, but it was obvious that those creatures knew where they were. They were surrounded.

'_Inside… food! Food inside!"_The words seemed to echo loudly all around them, carried by so many different voices that all carried the hiss and promise of death.

"Quiet please, everyone," Imam requested before leaning his head against the wall, his motion quickly followed by his two remaining apprentices and Jack.

"Why do they do that? Make that sound?" Jack whispered softly, shuddering at the sounds that came through the cold metal.

"Perhaps… It's the way they see. The sound reflecting back on them…" Any additional thought was cut off by the sharp sound of metal being forcefully bent away above them. They all looked around in fear as they heard the scurrying clicks of movement in the walls.

"We need to move, they're inside," Harry whispered quietly, his eyes unfocused as he tried to focus on the creatures. The group stood up as one, hesitating over the idea of moving down the hallway with Riddick at the lead.

"Come on Johns," Riddick mocked, his eyes never leaving the hall in front of him. "You've got the big gage."

"I'd rather piss glass." Johns muttered and kept his gun trained above him for any sign of life, choosing to remain behind all others, including the children. "Why don't you go fucking check?"

"I'm not staying here for one more second," Paris turned tail and ran for the door, ignoring all attempts at stopping him until Harry grabbed his collar and slammed him up against the wall.

"Listen here you sniveling sack of shit," Harry growled deep in his throat, reminding all of them of the large beast he could turn into. "You open that door; you condemn us all to death. That is including you. I have no intention of dying on this hellhole, so if you go for that door again I'll kill you before you can even blink. Got it?"

"I don't think I could have put it better myself," Riddick chuckled, his eyes held barely contained lust as he watched the old man squirm in his kitten's hold. The man remained there until Harry tightened his grip, causing him to nod his head quickly in an attempt to escape.

"We've got the door open, let's go," Imam ordered and they quickly fled deeper into the ship, only stumbling over Ogleby who was shoved harshly through the door by Harry and Riddick. Once they were all inside the storage room, Imam reached up and quickly bolted the door shut and sealed them inside. They were locked in just like the Prospector's in the Coring Room, and as Harry strained to hear any unfamiliar noises, he came to the startling conclusion that they were trapped with the beasts as well.

"Keep together, and away from the walls. They're right outside," Harry whispered and watched with a little amusement as a sharp bone like structure was stabbed through the wall just a few inches from the back of Imam's head. "They're working together; we only have a few moments until they break through."

Suddenly bullets were flying and everyone was scrambling, it seemed like out of all of them Riddick was the only one with a clear head as he lit a welding torch from Ogleby's lighter and quickly made them a door that lead deeper into the ship. Harry shook his head to himself as he followed Johns through the hole before helping seal it behind them; all they were really doing anymore was making the coffin harder and harder to break out of.

Harry pulled Ali and Jack to him as the others started to move about the larger storage room, separating off individually while scouring through the large amount of cargo. He watched as Imam, his two older apprentices, Johns and Fry walked off after Riddick had already disappeared. Ogleby had offered to stay with the little ones, as a protector with a light so he claimed.

"F-for what it's worth." Ogleby spoke quietly as he looked over at Harry's guarded expression, his eyes roaming over what little he could see in the darkness. "I really did not know you weren't a real panther."

"How are you able to do that anyway? You think you can teach me?" Jack whispered excitedly, anything to draw herself away from thinking of their situation.

"Sorry. It's something you have to be born with," Harry chuckled, only to stop as Imam came back looking panicked.

"Hassan! Where is Hassan?" Harry closed his eyes at the desperate words, hearing above them the excited callings that came from a few of those creatures locked in the room with them; the pleased cries that came with a fresh meal.

* * *

Harry felt as if the whole world had frozen with those few hissed words. Riddick was the only option as to what these beasts could consider to be 'beast. Time seemed to slow as the others converged once again, looking anxiously down the corridor to where a majority of the noise was coming from. Slowly his heart started to beat again, seeing Riddick making a mad dash down the hall, increasing in rate to the point where Harry feared he would have a heart attack as one of the creatures dived down to where Riddick had been only seconds before.

Johns fired repeatedly above them and Harry had a hard time telling if he was randomly shooting or not before the corpse of one of those creatures fell in front of them, causing Jack to scream in surprise.

"Is it alive?" Fry whispered, her movements hesitant as she tried to decide whether or not to approach it. She quivered as she saw blisters and sores opening across the creature's flesh wherever she saw the light of their flashlights land. "It hurts them. Light actually hurts them."

"And that means we have a way to fight them." Any further comment was stopped by the sound of those creatures calling out again.

"Is that Hassan?"

"We'll burn a candle for him later," Johns muttered as he shoved himself past Jack and Ali. "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

"So we've got one cutting torch, we've got two hand lights… There's gotta be something we can rip out of the crash ship. " Fry paced around the room, wracking her brain frantically for any idea of what to do next.

"Spirits," Ogleby stared into the flame of their only burning light, the cutting torch. "Anything over 45 proof burns rather well."

"How many bottles you got?"

"I don't know, maybe ten."

Harry sat in the shadows near Riddick, thinking to himself about just how they were going to get off of this rock. Fire… flame… an_Incendio,_while strong, would not last nearly long enough to get them to the ship. They needed something that could burn, long lasting, and that they could carry with them; the bluebell flames. Harry could easily remember Hermione carrying around a jam jar with a small collection of blue flame inside since their first year. It was tricky though, he was tired and they still had a long journey ahead of them. If he made enough flame to safely cover all of them, he'd be completely drained if something came up.

"We stick to the plan," Fry slid her hands to her hips, eyeing the male majority in the room. "We get the three cells back to the skiff. We're off this rock."

"Look, I hate to ruin a beautiful theory with an ugly fact," Ogleby stood and paced around Fry with a mocking sneer. "But that sand cat is solar. It won't run at night."

"So we carry the cells. We drag them, whatever it takes."

"You mean tonight?" Jack whispered as she hugged her knees and slowly rocked back and forth. "With those things still out there?"

Before anyone had the opportunity to comfort the girl, Ali looked to his mentor before speaking rapidly in his native tongue. Both Imam and Suleimam listened with surprised looks on their faces before they directed their attention to Harry.

"What did he say?" Harry asked quietly, irritated with all the attention being turned on him once again.

"He says that earlier when you heard the beasts coming… you seemed to almost understand them, like you knew what they were saying," Imam spoke hesitantly, the disbelief clear in his voice.

"You mentioned something along those lines earlier, after Zeke got eaten," Johns leaned back against the wall with his gun firmly in his lap. "Can you really understand what those mother fuckers are saying?"

"Yeah, I can," Harry finally admitted with a sigh, closing his eyes. "The language they speak is very similar to one I know. It's almost like a different dialect, but I can pretty much get the gist of it."

"Can you speak to them then? Maybe you can convince them to let us go free," Fry looked hopeful for a moment until Harry shook his head in a negative.

"I managed to speak to them after Zeke died, through one of those spires," Harry winced at the idea of saying this in front of the children but really had no other choice. "We're all fair game to them. I've met some serpents that have respect for people with my abilities and would not harm me because of it, but these are totally different. Meat is meat, no matter where it comes from."

"That's comforting," Ogleby muttered as he fell back into his seat.

"Well… how long can this last? … Few hours? A day tops." Johns shrugged at the look Fry sent him.

"I had the impression from the model… The two planets were moving as one," Imam spoke as he stared into his hands, "And it will be a lasting darkness."

"These suns have to come up sometime, and if these creatures are phobic about light, then we just sit tight," Johns argued and Harry had to hold back from the temptation to frown in distaste, what a cowardly wolf. "And we let the sun come up."

"I'm sure somebody else said that, while locked up inside that Coring Room."

"We need to think about everybody now. Especially the kids; how scared are these boys going to be out there in the dark?" Johns trained his eyes on Jack, staring down the small teen.

"Don't use him like that," Fry snapped.

"Like what?" That innocent look on Johns' face had Harry ready to jump up and take a bite of the man's throat, but settled back as he was slightly impressed with Fry's subtle way of tearing the man down.

"As a smoke screen. You deal with your own fear." Fry met Johns angering look before she spoke again, "Just because you're willing to be a coward and wait here to starve to death or be eaten alive doesn't mean I am. They're afraid of our light, which means we don't have to be so afraid of them."

"And you are sure you can get us there? Even in the dark?" Imam questioned, his two apprentices coming to stand at his side.

"No, I can't," Fry stood up and refused to back down, knowing full and well this was their only chance. "But Riddick can."

* * *

When they left the container, Harry had thought about offering to lead the way, but decided against it. While it was a short journey to the crashed ship, Fry would be establishing a small bit of control over the scared survivors; it was best to let her maintain that. Merlin forbid Johns became 'official' leader.

They stayed huddled close together under what small amounts of light they had, moving across the sands until the approached the ship. Whispering as loud as she could, Fry called Riddick up to the front to try and see if any of the creatures were inside the ship itself.

"Looks clear," Riddick called a moment after pulling off his goggles, only having to duck moments later with Johns as one of those larger beasts flew out of the wreckage.

"You said clear," Johns barked, gripping his gun and looking ready to fire at any moving object.

"I said it 'looks' clear."

"Well, what's it look like now?"

"Looks clear."

Harry let out a barking laugh, putting his hand over his mouth to smother his laughter as it turned to giggling. The others turned to look at him oddly before Ogleby muttered.

"Now is not the time to get hysterical."

"Oh my dear, dear_friend_, I've been in more dangerous situations then I have been in safe ones," Harry grinned at the nervous looking man.

"Come on, let's get going," Fry ordered and they quickly got to work, grabbing up anything they could use as light and making a sled to carry the three cells on.

"I'll be running about ten paces ahead. I'll want light on my back, but not in my eyes," Riddick ordered Fry as she walked behind him. Riddick's eyes moved about the room to land on Harry who was assisting Jack in grabbing some of the lighted tubing. "And check your cuts. These bad boys know our blood now."

Harry had noticed the way Jack froze after Riddick's comment, watching as the girl stared down at her fingers and slowly shaking her head in an attempt to clear it.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Harry whispered cautiously, doing his best to not draw any attention to them.

"N-Nothing."

"Jack. I don't know what your real name is, but -" he was paused at Jack's surprised look before continuing on. "I can help you. I had a friend who used this ability for when she_bled._But I can't maintain it as long as she could. I can cover your scent for maybe an hour, two at most."

"… Can you really?" The girl whispered hopefully.

"Hold still, it will only take a moment." Harry placed his hand lightly around the girl's neck, giving a gentle squeeze before murmuring under his breath. It only took a few moments for Harry to see a light sheen of magic coating the girl's body. "There, now go stand with Ali while we all get ready."

"Are you ready Johns?" Harry turned his head in the direction of Fry's voice, and he slowly moved to the bottom of the stairs, standing there quietly as he listened to the conversation between the two.

"You give him the cells, and a ship… he'll leave you all out there to die," Johns spoke under his breath, the exaggerated slowness of his words made it easy to see that he had taken another hit. "He'll leave all of you."

"I don't get it Johns," Fry spoke up, not leaving her spot. "What is so God damn valuable in your life that you're worried about losing? Is there anything at all? Besides your next spike that is."

Fry descended the stairs and Harry moved off to the side, thinking to himself before following her outside to the others. While Harry could easily admit that he wouldn't care if most of the other survivors died, Jack and Ali had touched him. It was so easy to look at them and imagine what he was like when he was younger… those two were so strong. Riddick said no one mattered but him and Harry. If it came down to it, could Harry really leave them behind?

* * *

Riddick started them off running, keeping it at a comfortable pace for him and a desperate pace for the others. They had barely gone a few dozen yards and already some of them were starting to pant under the 105 kilos of weight they carried between the eight of them; Johns and Imam were pulling at the front, taking a majority of the weight while Jack, Harry, and Ali were on one side of the sled. Suleimam and Fry were on the other side of the sled, and Ogleby, being the slowest, brought up the rear. All of them had the lighted tubing wrapped around their bodies in an attempt to keep the beasts at bay.

They had been running for over an hour, starting to move at a slower pace as their burden seemed to get heavier and heavier. Harry had his eyes constantly on the two children he was between, as well as Riddick, trying to avoid listening to the whispers of the creatures that surrounded them. He turned as Ogleby gasped in fear, noticing that the torch had finally gone out and took with it their brightest source of light.

"Stay close," Imam ordered and they all took off running again, pushing themselves harder than ever. As the moved Ogleby reached frantically into their supplies and pulled out one of his makeshift lanterns/alcohol bottles, in doing so he dropped one of their flares.

"Wait!" Jack called as she slipped out of her tubing and went for one of the flares. Fry tried to call her back but was ignored as they heard a screech from the air as one of the creatures tried to dive on the unprotected girl. Imam threw himself upon the child, refusing to see another die as Johns fired into the air, trying to kill the creature. Harry could only watch as chaos followed; the loud shots ringing in the dead silence of the dark, the call of the beasts and the threat of the creature above their heads.

"We've got to get out of here, we've got to," Ogleby muttered as he fell to his knees, crawling away from the still firing Johns and taking Ali with him. Ali cried out as he panicked, doing his best to escape Ogleby's hold. Harry looked up at the sound of something metal flying through the air and reached out to catch it. Looking at his prize he realized it was one of Riddick's makeshift shivs and didn't even bother looking to the man before going after Ogleby. Harry came up quickly behind the crawling man and grabbed Ali from him and threw the child back towards the others. Ogleby did not even have the chance to make a noise before the shiv slid across his throat and he fell to the ground. Harry slowly stood from his kneeling spot, wiping the shiv off on the dying man's clothes before returning to the others.

"What have you done?" Imam whispered in horror as he watched Harry come back and look at the damaged tubing in disgust, disappointed with himself for not killing Ogleby in time to save that tool.

"I saved your apprentice, _again,_" Harry glared as he picked up an alcohol bottle for himself, waiting for his turn to light it on the flare. "Try to be a little more grateful."

"Well it's good to see you're okay." Johns spoke up as Riddick returned from where he was standing ahead of them. Little else was said as they heard the screeches of the creatures surrounding them. Riddick stared off at where the remains of Ogleby were being ripped apart with a slight smirk on his lips; he could only imagine how pissed his little kitten would have been if he hadn't gotten the chance to kill the man first.

"Do I even want to know?" Fry asked hesitantly as she came up behind Riddick, staring off in the same direction but unable to see anything. She finally turned away after a moment and returned to the sled to grab her own torch before taking up her portion of the sled.

"Are we getting close?" Jack asked as she looked to Fry before looking out in front of them.

"Can we pick up the pace?" Fry called up to Johns, ignoring the way the man turned around and glared at her as if he would love nothing more than to storm back there and put her in her place. A few whispered words from Suleimam had the survivors frozen as they looked down at the sand, realizing the tracks left there were their own.

"Want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Johns demanded as he came up on Riddick, quickly being followed by Imam.

"Why have we circled? Are we lost?" Imam asked, speaking down to Riddick as though he were a misbehaving student.

"Listen."

"Do you even know where we are?" Imam demanded.

"Listen!" Riddick finally yelled and the helpless survivors finally took the time to open their ears as they looked about them. "Canyon ahead. I circled once to buy some time to think."

"I think we should go now," Imam looked out into the distance, with a firm frown on his face.

"Ah, I don't know about that. That's death row up there…especially with the girl bleeding," Riddick smirked knowingly, ignoring the growling hiss Harry gave from where he stood by Jack.

"What the fuck are you talking about? She's not cut." Johns looked back to the only female of the group he knew of, Fry.

"Not her," Riddick carelessly ignored Fry as he looked past to the nervous Jack. "Her."

"You gotta be kidding me." Johns muttered as Harry moved to stand protectively over Jack as she started to tear up. It was clear to him that Riddick must have noticed the scent masking spell had worn off, but why would he bring such a thing up…?

"I-I just thought it'd be better for people to think I was a guy. I thought they might leave me alone…" Jack whimpered, scooting closer to Harry in an attempt to hide herself.

"Jesus, Jack! Why didn't you tell me?" Fry rounded on the girl only to quickly back away as Harry growled at her; Fry looked from him to Jack for a moment before her face softened. "I'm sorry Jack, I'm sorry."

"They've had a nose open for her ever since we left. They lost her for a bit, but with Ogleby's death and the light…" Riddick trailed off before he spoke again. "In case you haven't noticed, they go off blood."

"Look, this is not going to work. We're going to have to go back." Fry spoke up softly, tears in her eyes at the admittance.

"What did you say?" Johns rounded on her, his voice deadly calm. "You're the one who got us out here in the first place and turned us into sled dogs."

"I was wrong, I admit it. Okay, can we just get back to the ship?" She whimpered, fighting the temptation to let those tears free.

"I don't know Carolyn… Nice breeze, wide open space… I'm starting to enjoy my fucking self out here." Johns growled as he looked out into nothingness.

As the two argued Harry carefully slipped away and moved over to Riddick's side, frowning heavily at the man who did nothing but look out and studied the terrain. Harry wanted nothing more than to smack the man over the head and demand to know why he brought this all up at this point; there was nothing to be gained in this if they all were to work together to survive…

"So, finally figured out where I'm going with this huh?" Riddick looked to Harry with a smirk, his eyes tracing over that lithe body in agonizing slowness.

"You don't plan for all of us to make it to the escape ship do you?" Harry whispered, although it wasn't necessary with how loudly Johns and Fry were yelling.

"There are eight of us all together…That skiff is meant to hold maybe five on a good day. We're out in the middle of fucking nowhere, who knows how long we would be waiting for a rescue ship. With this many we'd run out of food and oxygen quickly." Riddick stood up from where he was crouching and dusted off his pants.

"… And what better way to get rid of everyone then to have them pick one another off?" Harry asked skeptically, a little unnerved as Riddick nodded in agreement.

"Exactly."

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note**: I hope you're all happy *Fakes an angry face* I let Ali live! …For now. I originally planned (before I even started writing!) for Ogleby to get Ali killed when he dragged him away… but no. Harry decided to listen to you all and let him live.

Do you like how Ogleby died? ;D I do.

Please Read and Review. TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own, and never ever will.

**Author's** **note**: Guess what boys and girls? We're down to the second to the last chapter! I can finish this up and actually be able to focus on some of my other stories… Yay! I love this story though, I'll be sad to see it go. Killing off all these characters is giving me such a power rush.

Movie time: 1:19:20 – 1:35:04

* * *

"…Verdict's in," Johns snarled as he slammed the flare against his thigh, causing it to light up and burn a strong eerie green light that reminded Harry strongly of the Killing Curse. "The light moves forward."

Wizards were very superstitious from what he had seen, including the fear of death omens; if Harry had ever truly seen a death omen, he was sure this was one of them. Harry had returned to the group and was quickly besieged by Jack and Ali, he suppose it was reasonable that they chose to flock to his side. Out of everyone there he seemed to be the main one truly concerned with the children's survival… to everyone else – perhaps with the exception of Imam - the children were a second thought after their own lives.

Harry watched as Johns slipped away from the group, his arrogant walk seemed to reflect a poor attempt at being nonchalant in Harry's eyes. It was easy to see that the drug-addict Merc was up to something. He tried to listen in on their conversation, but with the distance between them as well as the quiet mumblings of the group, it proved impossible.

* * *

"You know," Johns smirked as he came up to Riddick's side, holding the flare in the hand farthest from the ex-con. "Not all of us are gonna make it."

"…Just realized that?" Riddick held his hand up in front of the flare, blocking it from his light sensitive eyes, not even looking at the man as he continued walking forward.

"Eight of us left... If we could make it through the canyon and lose just one of us it'd be quite a feat huh?"

"Not if I'm the one." Riddick resisted the temptation to roll his eyes, clearly able to hear the growing confidence in Johns' voice. The man was sure he was baiting Riddick into doing exactly what he wanted him to do.

"Well, what if you're one of seven?" They heard the call of a close by beast, and the familiar flap of wings in the shadows.

"I'm listening."

"When battlefield doctors decide who lives and who dies its called triage," Johns spoke quietly, leaning towards Riddick as he listened to the concerned mumblings of everyone behind him.

"You kept calling it murder when I did it."

"Either way, I figure it's something you can grab onto." Johns gave a quiet chuckle, lightly kicking at a piece of bone on the sand. "And think of it this way; by killing one of them off you increase your chances of survival. The sooner we're off this rock, the sooner you can take Harry away and go have your 'Happily Ever After' on some distance planet. Not needing to worry about when the next bounty hunter will be coming after your head. After all, you died on this planet, _remember?_"

* * *

"What are they doing up there?" Jack whispered as she strained to hear what Johns and Riddick were saying.

"Perhaps, they are trying to figure out a way through," Imam spoke up after a long moment, and it was easy to see that even he had doubts about what he was saying.

Harry fought the temptation to tell them to shut up, straining harder to hear what they were saying and catching a few words like 'rope', 'sled', 'bait'. None of those words alone meant anything, but together they were anything but comforting.

"Imam, slow down," Fry whispered as she grabbed the holy man's sleeve. "Let's have just a little more space between us and them."

* * *

"…We drag the body 40-50 feet behind us," Johns ducked under a large curved bone, looking out ahead of him once more; confident that his sway over Riddick was firm enough that the shiv-happy murderer would go through with such an easy kill.

"Nice embellishment," Riddick gave a toothy grin.

"Well, I don't want to feed 'em. I just want to keep them off our scent."

"So, which one caught your eye?" Riddick glanced back at the others, mainly to make sure that Harry was alright before looking forward.

"Hey, don't look. Christ, what the hell is wrong with you?" Johns murmured, walking a few more paces before he looked to Riddick out of the corner of his eye. His anger grew when he saw that Riddick was barely paying any attention to him, choosing instead to walk just a step or two ahead of him. "Alright, enough of this shit. You do the girl, and I'll keep the others off your back."

Riddick stopped in his spot and slowly turned around, keeping his eyes on Johns who gave another confident smile and tipped his head mockingly.

"What? It's not too big of a job for you is it?"

"…I'm just wondering if we need a bigger piece of bait."

"Like who?" Johns asked, his steady grin slowly fading as he met Riddick's eyes for a long moment. He barely had time to blink before Riddick was ripping the flare from his hold and slipping around him to grab one of his guns from its holster.

Riddick fired his first shot just inches from Johns' head, fighting for control of the gun as two more shots burst out during their struggle. He could hear Fry telling everyone to run, knowing that Harry would most likely go with them, even if just to keep an eye on things. He focused back on the fight however when Johns started landing punches, hitting him enough to knock the gun loose and dislocate his shoulder. Riddick slammed his fist into Johns' nose, hearing a satisfying crack before the man fell away to nearly impale himself on weather worn bones. Just as he forced the limb back into position, he noticed that Johns was up and moving towards him again.

"You know," Johns spoke as they circled around one another, listening to the sounds of the beasts in the shadows that moved in a similar fashion. "I plan on killing you right here and now. We'll use your carcass to keep those things off our tail, and the moment we're off this planet… I'm going to take Harry and fuck him. Pound that tight little ass of his right into the floor over and over again until he's screaming my name."

"Two rules," Riddick intoned after a slowly drawing his shiv from its holster, watching as Johns pulled a knife from his vest. He quickly darted forward, turning the shiv at the right angle so it ripped the knife from Johns' hands before swinging again and slamming Johns into the ground. "Number one: Stay in the light."

Johns quickly crawled forward, managing to grab the fallen gun and flipped around to slam the gun into the back of Riddick's knees to knock the taller man down to the ground before attempting to beat the man across the face repeatedly; when he saw his attempts were blocked, he grabbed for Riddick's fallen shiv only to be grabbed about the wrist as Riddick attempted to force him away.

"Number two: Don't fuck with what is mine." Riddick whispered before flipping them about, causing Johns to fall to his knees while Riddick came at him from behind and the moment Johns tried to get up to run away Riddick slashed the shiv down the Merc's back, enjoying the cry of pain that escaped him.

"Should have never taken the chains off Johns!" Riddick called as he watched the light of the flare start to dim. "You were one brave fuck before. Really bad ass," he egged Johns on as the man scrambled to load his gun, just as the man forced himself into standing position Riddick disappeared into the shadows. "Told you, you should have ghosted me."

Carefully, Riddick moved from rock to rock, moving across the sand and making his way back towards camp. He could hear the creatures as they came up on Johns, as well as the unfired shell that fell from his gun just before the sound of ripping flesh and a dying groan escaped the blond man's lips. Riddick turned back only for a moment, just in time to catch sight of one of the large creatures cleaving Johns' skull in two with one easy bite.

* * *

Harry had chosen to follow the group as they ran away from Riddick and Johns, knowing it best to stay in the light, as well as stay out of the way of the two fighters. The choice to go back was an odd one in his mind, it would have been just as easy to circle around the bright green flare of light (as well as the fighters standing in it) and work their way onwards, but that was his opinion – which did not matter much when a group of people are in a fight or flight scenario.

He was not too sure about how far they had run blindly through the desert before Fry felt it safe to look back at where they had left the two fighters, but the distance was worth it when he heard the woman scream as Riddick came up behind her.

"Back to the ship huh? Just going to huddle together until the lights burn out… until you can't see what's eating you. That the plan?" Riddick mocked with an easy-looking grin.

"Where's Johns?" Imam demanded, trying to stand up confidently to the ex-con but not fully able to hide his fear.

"Which half?"

"…We're going to lose everybody out here," a choked sob escaped Jack's lips. "We should have stayed at the ship."

"He died fast. If we have any choice about it, that's the way we should all go," Riddick came up slowly behind the teen girl, unsure of how to properly comfort the child; he knew though that his kitten seemed to be fond of the children, he could at least give it a chance. "Don't you cry for Johns… don't you dare."

* * *

By the time they made it back to the bone graveyard, Imam had decided they needed to take a small break, the children were exhausted and it would do no good to push themselves beyond their breaking points at the moment. Harry had managed to slip away when he noticed Imam moving among the others and encouraging them to pray. It wasn't that he did not believe in God, or whatever you called that big omniscient being in the sky, hell he was pretty positive the Wizarding World considered Merlin to be their god; Harry took his name in vain often enough, so maybe he did believe.

He knew people needed hope however, and if they found hope by praying to someone or something that may or may not reply… that was their business. Harry would create his own hope in his actions and in his very thoughts. He watched Riddick from a sheltered pocket of bone, guarded from four sides by the solid material and his front was guarded by a small bit of flickering light. Did Riddick believe in a God? If he did it was pretty hard to imagine, considering what a cynic he was. Riddick was a man of action, but one who managed to keep a clear head and think things through, even when others didn't even realize it.

Watching Riddick examine the bones of the large beasts, studying his prey as he tried to figure out its weakness… it stirred a hunger that Harry was surprised to learn he truly held. Harry knew lust, he knew love and caring, but to know those things together? It was a humbling experience that left Harry wanting for more.

"You know… you think far too loudly," Riddick smirked as he managed to creep up on Harry without him noticing, trapping the smaller man between two well muscled arms.

"Are you trying to tell me that you're a mind-reader now?" Harry's smile held a taste of a smirk as he looked up into those gleaming quicksilver eyes.

"I don't need to be a mind-reader to know what you're thinking, Kitten." Riddick caught Harry's chin in his large hand, tilting it back a little as he let his lips trace over the smooth pale skin, giving a light bite before giving a pleased rumble at Harry's whine of pleasure.

Harry had no idea what it was about Riddick that was driving him to become so addicted; he was pretty sure a large number of his female friends would call him sexist, and yet that same mouth would probably have a bit of drool in the corner if they saw the man sweaty and in a muscle-tank like Harry had seen him in since they met. Perhaps it was those hands, the way they moved over his body in a way that seemed to map over familiar terrain… or maybe his voice, that deep baritone that still sent shivers down Harry's spine. Or, the most likely choice of them all, perhaps Harry felt a kinship with the man, and an understanding.

He felt those large yet elegant fingers slip under the edge of his shirt, skimming upwards along flesh that held the sparse scarring he received throughout his life and during the war. They followed the paths led by the healed tissue, slowly working their way up his sides and towards the top of his chest until…

"Harry!"

"Riddick!"

"We need to get a move on!"

Harry groaned and glared at Riddick as the man gave a chuckle and backed away from him, giving Harry just enough space to squeeze out from his hiding hole.

"I don't know why the fuck you're laughing. The universe always does this to me."

"I'm a patient man where it counts, Kitten; I'll make it up to you."

* * *

Harry shuddered as they came to the mouth of the canyon, he could not help to do so as he heard the angry snarls of those creatures echo through the ravine. Their demands for food, territory, _mating… ew. _It was so thunderous and shrill at the same time, he could feel it in his bones. Yet, he was going to still take part in this suicide attempt with the others.

Along with the anger, Harry could feel the fear and dread that seemed to bleed off those around him. He had known for years that you shouldn't show predators your fear, but these creatures were the things of nightmares. And Harry knew that even the bravest warriors could be completely defenseless when confronting those.

"…Only see one way, that way." Riddick pointed straight through the narrow ravine. "It's the only way off this rock. Just keep the girl between you."

"What about the cells?" Imam asked, watching as Riddick moved behind them to where the cells were waiting. They all watched as Riddick adjusted his light harness, grabbing up the rope they were using to drag the power-cells.

"I'll take those." Riddick slipped the ropes about his shoulders, gripping them between his fingers as he worked at settling the heavy load.

"I can take at least one," Harry started to offer but was quickly silenced as Riddick shook his head.

"You're the only one besides me that can truly sense these things properly. You're the best choice to be leading this rag-tag troupe of monkeys through this gauntlet. Now…move." Riddick slid his hands up, pulling down his goggles over his eyes.

"Are you sure you can keep up?" Fry asked hastily as they all crowded together around Jack, Harry in the front as ordered and holding Imam's light.

"MOVE!!" Riddick yelled at the top of his lungs, lunging forward with a burst of speed that seemed inhuman with 231 pounds of metal being dragged along behind him.

It's amazing how sometimes when you're in such a serious situation you could think of the most pointless things; like how all of them seemed to move as a pack, keeping their formation while keeping pace and protecting their younglings. What a fucked up time to realize what a fucked up family they seemed to be making.

'_Food… light! ... Pain! ... Hungerblood!'_

"Get low! A swarm is coming!" Harry barely had time to yell that between panting breaths before thousands of those miniature monsters came flying through the canyon. They turned and danced like a living tornado, one that most likely had a higher kill ratio then a simple act of nature.

"Do not look up!" Riddick yelled up to them just as Harry felt a thick wet glob of _something_ fall into his hair and drip down the side of his face. He lifted his hand up to touch the fluid and pulled away to examine the liquid as he ran. It was blood, most likely the blood of those creatures.

"They're killing each other!" Fry's horror filled voice seemed to be only a whimper in the din of dying creatures. She barely had time to think further on the situation before Riddick shoved her forward, nearly pushing her into the others as they ran the maze and dodged falling monsters at the same time.

Harry skidded to a stop before the large pile of bones that had fallen behind them when they ran to the crash site earlier. His mind was on autopilot as he dove at the heavy pieces of dead material and quickly started shoving them away to clear a path. The others must have frozen at the sight of another hurdle, for Riddick was yelling and shoving his way to the front to help Harry in pulling the blockade away before the others began to even move.

Riddick made it through the opening first, followed quickly by Jack and Ali. Fry came next and was followed by Imam who stopped to wave his (now) oldest apprentice through. Harry jerked upwards as he heard the teen start to scream and glanced back to see one of the dying monsters had its claws around the young man's ankle. Suleimam kicked and screamed until his fallen lantern burst into flames and blinded the monster, causing it to release his now heavily bleeding leg. Imam pulled his student into the shelter of the bones and picked the boy in his arms as though he were a child while Fry quickly wrapped a frayed piece of cloth around his ankle in an attempt to muffle the now familiar scent of freshly spilled blood.

Harry stayed with the younger children as he had done before; keeping a hold of the two so they did not interfere with their attempts to help, or put themselves in even more danger than they already were.

"Riddick! Wait!" Jack called out to Riddick who kept moving along and tugging the large cells onwards. The man did not even glance back as one of them caught on a large rock, only jerking it sharply until it came free and moved onwards. She had managed to work her way out of Harry's hold, running forward only to hear the sound of flapping wings and dove quickly under one of the pieces of bone.

The winged creature landed on top of Jack's shelter, slamming its hard skull into the bone over and over like an ax in an attempt to get at the tasty morsel below. The girl screamed and did her best to hold her shield in place as Harry pushed Ali behind him. Holding his palms upwards he started muttering the incantation for the bluebell flames, not stopping as Fry ran forward to try and help her. However his concentration on first-year spell, albeit a difficult one, was shot when Riddick dove at the creature with nothing but his bare hands.

Riddick's shiv came out of nowhere, slicing through the creature's soft underbelly like butter again, and again… and again. His strikes were like lightning and did not ever hit in the same place twice, they just came over and over again until the beast fell. Harry watched and shuddered as Riddick grabbed the beast by the skull and broke its neck in one fell swoop.

"…Did not know who he was fuckin' with." Riddick growled and looked to the others for only a moment, his eyes remaining on Harry the longest before he picked up the cells and was off again, this time with all of them running along behind them.

As the first cold drops of rain started to fall on Harry's exposed arms, Suleimam fell to the ground. The poor boy unable to keep up with the hard pace set by those uninjured. Imam dove to pick up his apprentice once more, ready to carry him this time but came to realize it was pointless as a few drops of rain turned into a downpour.

Riddick's disparaging laughter rang out through the high walled chasm as he turned to look at back to the others, the blue blood on his face being washed away by the unrelenting rain.

"So where the hell is your god now?" The man's grin was positively feral as he looked back at the group, watching as they started to lose what little hope they had managed to hold onto so far.

They moved to the walls, trying to duck under any possible overhang available to them in an attempt to protect their few remaining sources of light. Jack and Fry scrambled to get one of the lanterns relit, even though they knew it was in vain. Ali and Imam attempted to rewrap Suleimam's leg while Riddick and Harry looked about them in an attempt to figure out what to do next.

"Riddick! Are we close?" Fry yelled out from where she sat, still desperately attempting to light the lantern. "Just tell me that the settlement is right there!"

"We can't make it," Riddick spoke quietly, staring out into the distance ahead of them. Harry had barely begun to read into that one simple statement before he heard the strangled cries behind him. None of them had any time to respond before one of the creatures wrapped its long tail around the boy's neck and dragged him up the canyon wall to his death.

Imam screamed and called after his apprentice, begging in his native tongue for the boy he loved like a son to return to his arms, while Ali huddled in Harry's, his face frozen in terror as his friend was lost.

They managed to pull themselves together to start moving forward again, Ali having gone to his teacher's side in an attempt to calm the distraught man. Harry felt as though they were all running blind, the torrent of rain and the pain of loss gripping their senses like a vice.

It was Riddick who managed to find the cave, a simple nitch in the wall of the canyon that could fit a couple people inside once you squeezed through the narrow opening. He ordered everyone inside, only stopping Harry before he sealed the majority of the group within. Harry stared at the rock while his mind raced, trying to figure out why they left themselves outside before Riddick grabbed his arm and pushed him forward before picking up the ropes once again.

"We're coming back for them, right?" Harry called as he crawled up the muddy hill, reaching back to pull along a struggling Riddick behind him.

* * *

"Keep moving. We need to hurry."

The remaining leg of the journey to the Prospector's site was probably only the length of a Muggle football field, but the distance seemed to take days before Harry and Riddick made it to the escape skiff. The hatch was still down as they left it, and completely dark inside as well as devoid of all life.

"Take a seat," Riddick lightly pushed Harry into one of the small red chairs that were attached to the walls. The man quickly got to work starting up the three cells and hooking them up to the ship. "We don't have time to teach you how to do this now, so I'll show you later."

It took only a few moments for Riddick to get the ship lit up with the bright lights of running machinery. Harry watched as the man moved around the ship and activated a few minor things before he spoke up again.

"We're pretty well set to go now right? The ship will be fine until we get back, those creatures won't be able to get in here with the lights on." Harry started to rise from his seat only to be pushed down again by Riddick as the man leaned over him. "Riddick…?"

"I told you," Riddick spoke quietly, meeting Harry's eyes as his hand slid up to rest at the back of the younger man's neck. Harry did not even have the time to gasp before the ex-con's expert fingers pressed against the pressure points of his neck, causing Harry's body to fall limp. "You and I are the only ones who matter, Kitten."

Riddick carefully slid Harry's arms into the harness, securing his unconscious body properly so he wouldn't be injured during takeoff. He knew when his young lover woke again, he would be furious with the feeling of betrayal.

He stood up from his spot and moved to the back of the small ship, standing at the edge of the platform before reaching up and turning the control knob from "open" to "close". He glanced back at the closing hatch for only a moment, before pulling off his light harness and slamming it against the hard metal that made the inner walls of the small craft. He did not intend to go back.

* * *

**Author's note**: Who feels evil? I feel evil.

I swore to myself that I would resist knocking Harry out at the end of a chapter again...but this had to be done. Sorry kiddies.

Please Read and Review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I do not own.

**Author's note**: FINAL CHAPTER! I repeat… FINAL CHAPTER! *clicks the complete button* I hope you all have enjoyed this journey, I know I have. Over 200 reviews…good lord I never thought I would get so many. Thank you all for your wonderful support (especially my lovely beta). Hopefully you don't all hate me by the end…

**Movie time**: 1:32:27 – ENDING CREDITS

* * *

The lanterns started to run low on alcohol, so they transferred it all to one of the lanterns and Carolyn Fry knew it would only be a matter of time until Riddick came back.

…

They heard the familiar sound of wings beating against the midnight air before hard claws met the hard ground. The lantern's light was starting to fade away completely and Carolyn Fry knew it would only be a matter of time until Riddick came back.

…

When hope started to fade, darkness turned to light. Such brilliant little bugs - slugs, that hid so well in the darkness and managed to survive in this wasteland of a planet. Carolyn Fry started to accept the fact that Riddick may not return, but perhaps they could save themselves.

They worked as quickly as they could, gathering as many of the glowing slugs as they could find before slipping them one by one into the empty alcohol bottles that were the last remains of their lanterns. Quickly sealing the bottles to prevent any escape they scraped the labels off the bottles to let as much light through as possible.

"…Something must have happened to them," Imam murmured as he held Ali to his side in an attempt to comfort and keep the boy warm against the cold rain-soaked air.

"If they're dead… how are we going to make it?" Jack whispered softly, staring into the soft blue light.

"We have to try. We can't stay here for much longer." Fry slipped past Imam so she was the closest to their makeshift door. "I'm going to go try to find out what happened, and bring back more light so we can all get out of here. I won't leave without you. I promise."

* * *

Fry desperately clung to her only source of light as she slipped and clambered up the muddy hill. She could feel the sharp rocks cutting her fingers to shreds, her whole body was in agony as she pushed herself as hard as she could to reach the escape ship; she was the only chance those left behind had, she wouldn't fail them.

Once she reached the top of the hill and looked out on the small valley below she could faintly see the welcoming light of the campsite. She had made it all the way here, and there were still no signs of Harry or Riddick, perhaps they survived.

Taking a deep breath she tried to draw on her remaining stores of strength, even though she knew full well they were practically all dried up. She ran down the hill at full charge, slipping in between buildings until she came to a sudden stop right in front of the ship. Her eyes could barely see the cockpit through the blinding light, but she could see Riddick securing his harness as he prepared for takeoff.

Shaking her head in denial she slowly walked around to the back of the ship just as Riddick was lowering the ramp and waiting for her right at the very top.

"Strong survival instinct," Riddick gave a full-lipped smile. "I admire that in a woman."

"I promised them, that we would go back with more light." Fry stared up at the arrogant man; even through the pouring ice cold rain she could see that the man was practically dry.

"Did you?" Riddick leaned out towards her, not leaving the shelter of the ship.

"What are you afraid?" She yelled out as she threw the heavy glass bottle to the ground, turning her attention back to Riddick before she spoke again. "Come on Riddick. There's got to be some part of you that wants to rejoin the human race."

"Truthfully," Riddick crouched down in front of her, blatantly ignoring everything she had to say, "I wouldn't know how."

"Well then just give me more light for them. I'll go back for them by myself," Fry demanded as she tried to get Riddick to see reason, barely catching the light harness that Riddick had been wearing earlier. "Please, just come with me."

"I've got a better idea. You come with me, us," Riddick tilted his head back to Harry, letting the soaking wet woman see for the first time that Harry was unconscious.

"You're fucking with me. I know you are," Fry practically whispered, but knew Riddick could hear her over the falling rain. "What did you do to him?"

"You know I am? You don't know anything about me." Riddick rose to his full height, meeting Fry's eyes head on even through his thick goggles. "Step inside."

"I can't… I can't," Fry whispered as a choking sob escaped her lips. She felt to her knees and wrapped her arms around her chest, fighting herself with every fiber of her being. There was nothing more than she wanted at that very moment than to be inside that ship, but without the others…

"Sure you can. Here, I'll make it easy on you." Riddick leaned out farther, holding out an arm to the distraught woman. "Take my hand. Come on... Look. No one is going to blame you. Save yourself, Carolyn."

Fry could barely whimper out one more refusal before Riddick came out of the ship completely, coming down to her side and lightly placing his hands at her waist to pull her up. Gently, almost soothingly he encouraged her onto the ship. He watched her ascend up into the ship with knowing eyes before turning to study his surroundings to make sure none of the creatures were close.

He could almost hear the woman's heart start to beat faster as she stopped at the top of the ramp; her feet were frozen in place as she was caught up in whatever memories were appearing before her eyes. Riddick felt he must be going soft; his little kitten was starting to ruin him with his loving ways. He was almost completely distracted by those few thoughts he barely heard Fry's enraged war cry as she tackled him down into the mud.

"You listen to me!" Fry snarled as she straddled his chest and tried to use her slight weight to pin the much larger man down. "I! Am the captain of this ship, and I am not leaving anyone on this fucking rock with those fucking things; even if that means-" Fry pulled back a punch with the intention of slamming her fist down right between the ex-con's glasses before she was thrown over his shoulders and twisted around until she was trapped underneath him.

"Get that thing… off my neck," Fry gasped out as Riddick pressed one of his shivs tight against her throat.

"Shut up!" Riddick barked and froze the woman in place, his shiv never moving from its position. "You'd die for them?"

"I would try for them," Fry gasped out against Riddick's hold and the suffocating rain.

"You didn't answer me."

"Yes I would, Riddick." Fry chocked on the rainwater filling her mouth before she quickly swallowed. "I would - I would die for them."

"How interesting,"

* * *

They had left as much light around Harry's body as they could, building a light barrier that would hopefully last as long as they were gone since they couldn't very well carry the man with them. Fry had been hesitant it would work until she reached out to brush a damp lock of hair away from the young man's face; she had jumped back with a yelp, holding her hand to her chest in pain, almost as if she had been electrocuted. With that kind of defense, they felt Harry could last for a little while.

Sneaking back through the canyon was much easier with Riddick at her side, even the comfort alone from having such a strong man near her made it better in her mind. He stopped her a few feet from the cave, his eyes studying the large beast that seemed to be sniffing around the entrance before he leapt forward and tackled the beast from behind. Fry could only stare in awe as she watched Riddick bring his shiv around the beast's neck and slice its throat in one easy swing.

Fry dove forward to help him move the barricade away from the entrance of the cave before peering in to first see a relieved Jack staring back at her. She stepped aside as Riddick moved to look at their remaining group.

"I never had a doubt," Jack stated boldly, a grin stretching from ear to ear.

"…Anyone not ready for this?" Riddick asked as he leaned against the entrance.

"There is my God, Mr. Riddick." Imam's hand rested on his small student's shoulder with pride.

* * *

They took off running through the pouring rain with only two small sources of light coming off of the slug filled lanterns. Riddick held the lead as they zigzagged between large rocks, and was quickly followed by Jack, Fry, Ali, and Imam bringing up the rear.

It was at the bottom of their final hill before exiting the canyon completely before they came across more of the beasts; Riddick had pulled them back against the wall as he looked forward and watched as two became three…then four…and finally five. He watched the beasts fight among themselves, knowing that the only way to the camp was through the path before them while he beat his brain in attempt to get to freedom and Harry.

Slipping his hand back he grabbed a hold of the first hand he touched and gripped it tightly. He never let his eyes leave the creatures before him as he heard the others all clasp hands one after other until they formed a human chain. A chain that's strength would be tested the moment they had a clear enough shot… NOW!

Riddick barely gave any notice before he leapt up from his crouching position and ran forward, guiding the group through the creatures as they ran from the oncoming light. He fell against the muddy hill and started pushing himself forward while at the same time pulling along the weaker person behind him. Pushing them up until Jack was at the top of the hill, followed by Fry. Both Imam and Riddick were yelling at them to move, neither moving until Riddick shoved the holy man in front of him; turning just in time to see the boy, Ali, scream as he slid down the hill to the very bottom to where four of the creatures had returned.

"NO!" Riddick started to dive for the small child, only to jerk back as the fifth creature landed before him with a snarl. He fought the temptation to close his eyes in anguish as he heard the boy's dying screams before he took off running for camp, sending a prayer to a God he hated for the little boy that his kitten seemed to care about so much.

* * *

Riddick dodged through the buildings, his heart racing in time with the beat of the wings behind him. He swerved around one final corner and frozen in place as one of the larger creatures landed right in front of his path, and there was no place to hide in sight. Before the beast had time to gather its bearings, Riddick darted forward until he was just inches from the creature's face, and hiding in the blind spot of the creature's vision he had noticed while in the valley of bones.

The beast moved its head from side to side in an attempt to see everything before it with what limited vision it had, and all the while Riddick moved in time with the creature, never once leaving its blind spot. It felt like hours before the creature came to the conclusion that there was nothing in front of it before it turned away to look elsewhere for its prey.

Riddick barely had time to let out the breath of air he was holding before he heard the familiar sound of one of those beasts landing behind him. He could only watch in horror as the one in front of him turned around with a snarl, realizing it would be nearly impossible to escape the two at once and sent up a prayer as he raised a single shiv in defense; hopefully he would see his kitten at least one more time.

* * *

"Carolyn," Imam called as he stepped out of the ship, trying to draw the attention of the woman who was staring off into the darkness and looking for any sign of Riddick and Ali. "I hate to say it… but they had no light, and we have waited so very long. We must go before… Come."

Fry slowly started backing up towards them until she heard a noise in the distance followed by an enraged yell. She barely had time to make sure her lantern was in hand before started running towards the voice, with Riddick's name on her breath.

Noises seemed to be coming at the woman from everywhere as she darted through the buildings, looking around frantically for the man who had only gone back on her request. She nearly started to give up hope before a shiv came flying at her and causing her to fall back.

"Riddick…" She could only whisper as the man flailed blindly through the pain. Fry dove forward as the man collapsed to the ground, gasping in pain as he tried to raise himself up again on his mangled leg.

"Okay, hold on to me. Hold on to me." She whispered as she gathered the tall man in her small arms, doing her very best to support his bulky figure so they could get back to the ship. "Come on Riddick… Get up! Get up!" She yelled and screamed as she tried to pull him up again as he fell once more. "I said I would die for them, not you. Let's move."

They gripped one another wildly in a desperate attempt to keep them standing, moving in an almost broken dance before Fry screeched and froze in Riddick's arms. She starred up at the man as her eyes widened in disbelief before starting to dull with the familiar glazed look of death; Riddick kept his eyes on her, only blinking for a moment as a single… raindrop chose to fall down from the corner of his eye and down along his cheek.

Fry parted her lips in an attempt to say one last thing before she was jerked out of Riddick's hold and carried off into the air by one of the winged creatures, gone forever.

With his support gone, Riddick fell to his knees and stared out into the distance, unable to focus on the fact that such a spirited woman was gone. She was a strong creature, and while she could never compare to his kitten… she was someone who he had started to respect.

"…For what it's worth, Carolyn, I'm sorry."

* * *

Riddick managed to crawl his way back to the ship, greeted at the entrance by a saddened Jack and Imam, who knew better to say anything as they took in his tired appearance. He could not even look them in the eye and chose instead to look at Harry, only to see that the young man had not woken up even once since Riddick had knocked him out.

He moved into the captain's chair, strapping himself in once more and slowly prepped the ship for takeoff with a heavy heart. While he said that he and his kitten were the only ones who mattered, he couldn't help but regret what had happened during his time on Hades.

"…So much prayer to make up for. I scarcely know where to begin," Imam looked up sadly from his prayer beads; his face seemed to have aged by decades since the crash first occurred.

"…I know where I'd start," Jack gave a half-hearted smile as she leaned forward once more to make sure Harry was strapped securely in place.

Riddick never spoke as he finished prepping the ship, his clammy hands reaching for the controls as he started to finish operations. Just as they were about to takeoff from the ground, Riddick shook his head and quickly turned everything off and left the four of them in almost complete darkness.

"Riddick… what are you doing?" Jack whispered, staring up at the man; she could only watch in fear as she heard the monsters come closer and closer, even some landing on the top of their ship. "…Could we just get the hell out of here now?!"

"We can't leave," Riddick said firmly, giving them only a fleeting glance before he looked forward out the window again; his face carefully masking all emotion as he stared out at the beast that was ramming its head against the space-proof glass. "Not without saying Good Night."

He slammed his hand down on the ignition, quickly turning everything on in just mere seconds before hitting the throttle and causing the engines to roar and burst with flame, killing dozens of the creatures in an instant as they lifted quickly from the planet and ascended into space.

* * *

Riddick looked out the window as the planet known as Hades started to disappear from view. It was hard to imagine that small but deadly chapter of his life was already over. He was only knocked out of his thoughts when he heard Jack coming to sit up next to him.

"I have a lot of questions… Who will we run into? Could even be a Merc ship." Jack looked up at the man and waited for a response that never came before speaking again, "So what do we tell them about you?"

"Tell 'em Riddick's dead." He met the worried girl's eyes this time before looking out into the vastness of space. "He died somewhere on that planet."

He did not know what tomorrow held, or how long they would remain in space…Or even how Harry would truly respond once he woke up and realized what all had happened. That was his life, and he would just have to suck it up and take it… just as he always had.

* * *

And….END CREDITS!

**Author's note**: It's done! It's done! HOMG it's done. *Frolics*

So… am I evil? Truly evil, and everything that goes along with it? I feel like I am.

Shall I write a sequel that goes into the Chronicles of Riddick? It would be some time down the line, but I have a poll about it in my profile. *Grins* After what I just did… do you really want to know what happens next?

Please Read and Review.


	9. SEQUEL UP!

_Author's note: Hello my lovely readers! I've had enough requests from you all and I just wanted to let you know the first chapter of the first sequel (there will be two) to "Darkness Excludes No One" has been uploaded onto and should hopefully be ready to be viewed shortly (AND ALSO REVIEWED!)_

_It's titled "Darkness Knows No Truer Fury" and takes place during the 'Dark Fury' movie._

_Hopefully you all enjoy it._

_Deb_


End file.
